Rudies of the Caribbean
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: Rhyth, Beat and Yoyo are replaying POTC in a dream. Who is who? What will happen? Ooh! lime coke? WHERE! Singing dancing and stuff! CHAPTER 14 UP! (RhythBeat)
1. Not a children's novel!

Summary: Rhyth, Beat and Yoyo replay the Pirates of the Caribbean story in a dream! Will they make it out? Or will Barbosa (Hayashi) rule over the Caribbean for life? (Just so you know... the characters look the same when it comes to face and hair, they're just in different costumes).  
  
Chapter 1: It was another boring day. There had been rain forecasted for the next week or so from the remnants of a typhoon (Asian hurricane) of the coast of Tokyo-to. The garage was almost empty...except for a few rudies under the platform.  
Rhyth had just started to read some book that she had found at a store. At first, she didn't seem impressed but bought it anyway, but ever since she turned the cover page, she hadn't put it down. She hadn't even left the spot from where she had started to read.  
Beat skated under the platform to escape from the rain. He sat down across from Rhyth as he removed his goggles and headphones. He shook his hair to remove some of the water. Rhyth didn't move a muscle. Beat eyed Rhyth suspiciously. Rhyth would've told her to leave her alone by now and they would've gotten into a fight about territory. Instead, Rhyth continued to read in her cross-legged position and didn't look up. The book she was reading had to be good of she wouldn't argue with him. Beat bent down to look at the title of the book.  
"Pirates... of the Caribbean...?" He read the title in question. (Can you believe it? it's a book!) "Sounds like a stupid story."  
Rhyth looked up and shot a glare at Beat. "It's not stupid!" She snapped. "You just don't have the intelligence or imagination to read it for yourself."  
"I don't have the intelligence?" Beat repeated. "Look at you! You're reading a children's novel!"  
"This isn't a children's novel!"  
"It's a stupid story!"  
"NO IT ISN'T!"  
"Rhyth's right." Beat and Rhyth both turned to see Yoyo come under the platform. He was soaked from head to toe. Beads of water dripped down his rectangular sunglasses. "I read that book a year ago. It was amazing. You should read it, Beat."  
"I'm not gonna read something as stupid as that!" Beat yelled at the green haired boy. This didn't faze Yoyo at all.  
"Funny..." Yoyo 's lips turned to a smirk, "...that's what Rhyth said too."  
"Oh god!" Beat stood up. "Would everyone just shut up already!" Beat skated outside when a fork of lightning shot down on the other side of the garage. Beat froze and turned around to see the damage. A giant hole had been burnt into the tiles where the lightning had struck. 'Okaaay...maybe it's not such a good idea to leave just yet.'  
  
Four hours had passed. The trio sat silently together (Beat and Rhyth in their same spots and Yoyo beside Rhyth), saying nothing to each other. Rhyth's nose was still stuck in her novel and Yoyo had just dozed off. After another few minutes, Rhyth closed her book. She stretched and fell into a deep sleep. Beat, however, was determined to stay awake. He watched Rhyth curl up into a ball from the cold and started to feel bad. "Why is it always me that has to be the nice guy?" He asked himself silently. Beat took one of the blankets in the corner and draped it over the small girl. He then took another one and wrapped it around himself. He sat silently in front of Rhyth before nodding off and falling asleep.  
  
Rhyth opened her eyes. She looked up at the decorative material that hung over the Victorian bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, realizing she was in old-fashioned pajamas. 'I don't think we're in Tokyo-to anymore...' the girl thought to herself. Rhyth looked over at a small dresser beside her. She got out of bed and walked over to it. A lantern was placed on the top of it as a night-light. Rhyth pulled the top drawer open. A few books and a diary were stashed inside it. She looked at the cover of the diary. 'Elizabeth Swan' was engraved on the front of it. "Could this be...?" Rhyth asked in a whisper. She pulled the books out and lifted the bottom of the drawer out. "Just as I suspected." A small gold medallion with a skull engraved onto it lay at the bottom of the secret compartment. She pulled the medallion out. A small golden chain trailed behind it. Rhyth hung the trinket on her neck, admiring herself in the mirror. "Elizabeth?" a man called through the door. He rapped on the wooden door furiously. "Elizabeth? Are you even awake?" "Uh..." Rhyth froze on the spot. "Yes. One second!" Rhyth stuffed the medallion under her pajamas. She then grabbed the robe on the end of the bed and wrapped it around her. 'Oh, god! I hope I'm really Elizabeth in this dream."  
  
Beat yawned and stretched. He felt the strange comfort of a bed. 'That's funny.' He thought. 'I don't remember getting into bed last night.' He opened his eyes to find himself in a small wooden bedroom. 'Where am I?' "Will!" The raspy voice of a drunk, old man came from below him. "Get your ass down here!" "Keep it down!" Beat yelled in anger. "I'm trying to sleep!" "Oh... Lazy are we?! Get down or you'll get to work the oven instead of the donkey!" "I'm not Will! I'm Beat!" "What're you talking about? You're the only one that lived here other than me!" "It's just a dream..." Beat reassured himself. "Just a stupid... strange... dream... where I'm some guy named Will." Beat sat up and looked out the small window. Beautiful skies and palm trees surrounded a small village. 'I'm in the...' Beat's eyes widened in shock. 'Caribbean!'  
  
Yoyo looked around. "Ah. Nothing like the smell of the ocean to wake you up!" He said happily. He climbed up the mast as he watched the sun rise. "Hey!" The green haired boy looked down at his strange clothes. "I'm captain Jack Sparrow!" The grin on Yoyo 's face got wider as he stood on the mast of the small boat. I feel bad for having to steal that ship from Anna-Maria." Yoyo laughed quietly to himself. "Next stop... Port Royal!"  
  
Rhyth waited in horror as the door opened. In stepped an old man wearing a gray wig and a fancy uniform. He was obviously Elizabeth's father/Governor Swan. His face lit up at the sight of her. "Elizabeth!" He stepped into the room followed by two maids. When Rhyth saw the two women enter the room, she gasped. "Gum... Cube...?" The two maids looked at Rhyth strangely. Rhyth quickly thought of an excuse. "I was just thinking aloud... sorry." "Well then, you must have a lot of things running through your head." The man laughed. "I have a present for you." He pulled a large box out from behind him. Rhyth took the box and opened it eagerly. Inside was a beautiful dress. The front drooped down low and the sleeves were long. The flowered pattern mixed with the light blue colour of the material. "Oh father... it's beautiful!" She gasped as she pulled it out. It wasn't exactly her idea of a stylish dress, but it was beautiful for this time period. "I thought you'd like it." Her father said happily. "I was hoping you'd wear it to the ceremony today, for Commodore Norrington to be. He has grown to like you."  
  
Beat entered the blacksmith's shop downstairs. The floor was covered in hay and swords were lined along the walls. He traveled further inside, looking at all of the swords. Be pulled one carefully out of the rack and looked at the blade. He ran his finger across the edge and watched as blood dripped out from between his finger and the blade. Beat rested the sword back in it's rightful place when something else caught his eye. A beautiful black case sat on the table. He opened it to find the most beautiful sword he had ever seen inside it. He lifted it up and balanced it on his finger between the hilt and the blade. He looked back down to find a folded piece of parchment in the case. He unfolded the sheet. It read: Note to self, Take sword to the Swan residence. (Hopefully see Elizabeth) Beat smirked. If this Will guy had good taste, this Elizabeth lady would be hot. The auburn haired boy took the case, which held the sword and stepped outside to go find the Swan residence.  
  
Rhyth stayed silent as the two maids changed her. They were halfway through putting on the corset. The small girl gasped for air. "It hurts..." She choked. "Well," Elizabeth's father started, "it is the latest fashion in London." "Well women in London... gasp must've learned Gasp not to breathe." Rhyth managed to say as Gum and Cube tightened the corset. "Sir." Another one of the maids entered the room. Rhyth was unfamiliar with this one. "You have a visitor." "Oh. It must be the sword." The man piped up. Rhyth's face lit up. 'Will...'  
  
Beat stood in front of the grand staircase. He looked around at all the decorations when a candleholder caught his eye. He pulled on the metal gently when it broke off. Beat searched around madly for a hiding place. He finally dropped it into the umbrella stand below it just before the butler walked by. "Oh. Will! There you are!" Governor Swan walked down the staircase at a quick pace. "I have your order." Beat said quickly. He opened the case and held the sword out to the Governor. "Oh my goodness... It's beautiful!" The old man took the sword from Beat gently. "Absolutely amazing!" "Beat- I mean Will?" Beat looked up to see Rhyth in an old fashioned dress. Her blue hair was braided slightly and bedecked with flowers. Beat couldn't believe he was saying this... but she was pretty. "Rhyth...I mean Elizabeth? Sorry. I'm having problems with my speech for some reason today." Rhyth let out a sigh of relief from his quick thinking. "Uh... may I please speak with Rhyth privately?" He asked the Governor, who nodded. The two entered the other room and Beat closed the door. "What're you doing here? Beat asked the small girl. "Why do you care?" Rhyth huffed. "It's not like you even like this book!" "You're not saying..." "Yes. We're dreaming about the book." "That's it." Beat growled. "I'm waking up." He pinched himself. It hurt, but nothing happened. "Why am I still here?" "I think we have to finish the book to wake up." Rhyth stated. "Where are you getting this?" Beat asked with an annoyed tone. "I read it in another book." Beat let out a sigh. He was in a book where he didn't even know what happened... and now he had to wait until the end to get out of here? "Rhyth? What chapter are we on?" "Chapter one is about to end when I leave." She replied calmly. "Damn." He whispered. "I'll just go now." Rhyth stood up and left the room. Her father let her out to a carriage. Beat followed silently and whispered two words: "Goodbye...Rhyth."  
  
TBC This was a long chapter for me to write, but the second one will be up soon. Believe me! Review pleeze! 


	2. The famous Captain Jack Sparrow!

Summary: Hello! I know I take forever to update, but for people who are a teensy weensy bit impatient cough Fire of Darkness cough You must understand that my parents are severely strict. I was grounded for a month off the internet (DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE THAT IS?!) The next time they catch me, I'll be grounded from the entire computer for SIX MONTHS!! I repeat SIX MONTHS!! Now... here's chappy two for all you JSRF POTC fans out there. Believe me! I'm working as fast as I can to finish this! I'm working on chapter four now! Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
Fire of Darkness... read this!!: Thanks for the review. You're really enthusiastic... or just hyper. There are a few things I must say about your review. First of all... You said you'd go crazy, grab an axe, track the kid down and chop of his big head. I am a GIRL! Second, my head's not big! I'm just smart. (Why are people like me picked on so much? sob Ah, I'm just screwing with ya!) Thirdly, I am not affected with threats like that. There's a jerk at my school named Chris Vande Velde. If you don't know him, you're the luckiest kid on earth. Christoph is a bastard that threatens people... mainly me and... mainly me, so now, I don't mind them anymore. Don't feel bad. I didn't take it personally. I'm just telling the world the story of my miserable life. Anyway, I loved your review. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Cast: Rhyth- Elizabeth Swan Beat- Will Turner Yoyo- Captain Jack sparrow Ana-Maria- Oh... nice try! You'll find out soon enough!  
  
Chapter 2: The famous Captain Jack Sparrow! Yoyo stood on the mast. Wind and mist blew in his face. He smirked as Port Royal came into view. He looked down at the hull, which was half full of water. Yoyo grabbed a rope hanging from the mast and swung down to the hull of the boat. He quickly grabbed a bucket floating by his feet and started to empty the water out of his miniature ship. He looked up at a rock formation where skeletons hung by their necks on ropes were shown. Hanging from another rope was a sign, which read: Pirates, ye be warned. Yoyo took off his hat and placed it on his chest to honour the long deceased pirates. After a few more buckets of water being thrown overboard, Yoyo finally gave up and climbed up the mast. He was almost there... The whole boat had sunk. One third of the mast and the sail were all that stayed above water. Yoyo stood proudly on the mast as it traveled to the harbour. The mast got closer and closer to the water. As the dock finally came close enough to reach, Yoyo stepped off and walked down the dock to Port Royal. 'Jack was the luckiest pirate alive.' Yoyo thought happily as he acted out the famous 'Jack Sparrow walk'. "You there!" Yoyo turned around. A man wearing a white wig ran up to him. He carried a large book in his hand. A small African boy followed timidly behind. "It costs a shilling to have your boat at the docks. They all looked over at the ship. The mast was the only thing above water. Yoyo sweatdropped and turned back to the man. He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out three small coins.  
  
"How about three shillings..." Yoyo dropped the shillings on his book, "and we forget the name." The man looked from Yoyo to the money. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Smith." He said happily as he closed the book. Yoyo nodded and walked away. As Yoyo passed a small stand, he snatched a small bag of money, shook it, and continued on his journey. Yoyo walked down a few steps to one of the ships at the harbour. As he walked onto the dock, a few fairly stupid soldiers blocked his way. "You there! This dock is off limits to all civilians." The first guard stated. "Really?" Yoyo said innocently. "Well if I see one, I'll tell you." He took a step to the right, but the guards ended up in his way again. "It seems like a ship like this..." Yoyo gestured to the ship before him, "seems like nothing to a ship like..." Yoyo walked to the left and sweatdropped when the guards blocked him again, "that!" Yoyo gestured to a ship on the other harbour. "Oh, well that's the Interceptor." The second guard said proudly. "There's no ship that can match the Interceptor." Yoyo rolled his eyes. There were obviously ships that could pass it in modern times, but he decided to stick with the story. "I've heard of one... one that's never been beaten. The Black Pearl." The guard started to laugh again. "Like I said... there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor." "I've seen the Black pearl." The first guard said quietly. "No you haven't." "Yes I have." Yoyo rolled his eyes and snuck away quietly. He walked onto the ship and stood at the wheel. He smirked at the thought of how easy this must've been for Jack. "You there! Freeze!" The two guards came up holding their guns up at him. "I'm sorry." Yoyo let go of the wheel. "It just such a pretty boat-ship." "What's your name?" the second guard asked. "Smith." "Well then, Mr. Smith. What business brings you to Port Royal?" Yoyo let out a sigh. "It was to see my dear childhood friend again." Yoyo lied. He had forgotten what Jack had really said, so he decided to twist the story a little. "I haven't seen her in so long...excuse me." He turned around to wipe some invisible tears away. "I just want to see her one last time before I leave for London." From what he could tell, his plan was working.  
  
Rhyth stood up at the cliff with none other than Commodore Norrington. To her surprise, he wasn't one of her friends. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him. Now she was waving her fan frantically, trying to cool herself down and breathe at the same time. The corset was really getting to her. "Elizabeth..." The Commodore said after a long speech about her being a fine woman. What was she? 20? "Will you marry me?" "...I can't breathe." Rhyth gasped. Everything was spinning around her. The commodore's voice became faint. She lost her balance and fell off the side. Rhyth, half conscious watched as the crystal blue water closed in on her. Water wasn't a problem anymore. She hadn't been able to breathe on land either. Her indigo hair blended with the surrounding blue. 'Beat...'  
  
"...and that's when I met her-" Yoyo was cut off by a large splash. They looked over to see what had happened. This was obviously Jack's rescue scene "Will you be saving 'im?" Yoyo asked the first guard. "I can't swim." He replied. Yoyo looked over at the other guard who shook his head. "Okay then. He took off his hat and belt (Which held his gun, sword, compass and other things) and shoved them into the guards' hands. "Do not lose these." He instructed. He then dove into the water. 'Hey! This is the part where I find Elizabeth!' Yoyo thought happily as he swam down further. He watched as the small girl gently floated down to the ocean floor. Yoyo swam down to the girl and nearly gasped at the sight of her. 'Rhyth...?' Yoyo wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to swim up. For some reason, he was having a ton of trouble. He had known Rhyth to be lighter than this...then he remembered the dress. 'Oh god! I feel like such a pervert.' Yoyo pulled the dress off her. She was much lighter now. He carried her to the surface and swam to shore with her. "Could you give me a hand here?" Yoyo asked with an annoyed tone to the two guards who quickly came to his aid. He rolled Rhyth onto the dock and checked her pulse. "She's not breathing." One of the guards said in panic. Yoyo thought hard for a moment. He then pulled the knife from his belt and cut the corset off. Rhyth gasped and coughed up some water. She looked up at the green haired boy and gasped. "Yoyo?" "Elizabeth!" Commodore Norrington ran down the dock to meet his love followed by several guards and the Governor. "Are you alright?" "Yes." She replied quickly. "Guards! Arrest this man!" The commodore instructed loudly. The surrounding guards held their guns up at Yoyo, who put his hands up in surrender. "Commodore! Stop!" Rhyth ran up in front of Norrington. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" 'Thank god I read most of the book!' "..." The commodore looked over at Yoyo. "Well then," He held out his hand. "I do believe thanks are in order." Yoyo looked at the commodore in suspicion. As he reached his hand out, the commodore grabbed his wrist and pulled his sleeve up. "Well, well, well." Norrington said with a smirk. "Had an encounter with the East Indian trade, pirate?" He then pulled his sleeve higher. "Jack sparrow." Jack raised his hand to protest. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." "Well, I don't see your ship...Captain." The commodore sneered "I'm in the market... as it were." He replied. "These are his." The first guard said as he handed Jack's effects to the Commodore. "No additional shot or powder..." He sneered as he looked at the gun, "a compass that doesn't point north..." He pulled the sword halfway out of the sheath, "and I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Yoyo raised his hands to protest. "But you have heard of me." "Hang him!" Governor Swan stuttered. The guards immediately grabbed Yoyo and put handcuffs on his wrists. "Commodore!" Rhyth caught up to the men dragging Jack away. "I really must protest. Pirate or not, he saved my life!" "Elizabeth, one good deed will not repay all of the evil he's done." Norrington explained gravely. "But it should be enough to condemn him." Yoyo pointed out as the guards finished putting the handcuffs on his wrists. "Sorry about this, Rhyth." He then took the chain and threw it over her neck. "Commodore, my effects please." He waited a few seconds for him and then repeated louder. "Commodore!" Norrington handed the weapons to Elizabeth as Jack turned her around. "Sorry for being such a jackass, Rhyth." He whispered in her ear. "Just hand them to me. I don't want to feel like a pervert." Rhyth shoved the weapons in his chest as he released her. He quickly put them on and slipped his hat on his head. Still holding her, he started his little victory speech. "Commodore, You'd better start looking for another girl. You will all remember this as the day when you almost caught Captain Jack sparrow!" He pushed Rhyth over to the British navy and ran down the dock. He kicked a wedge holding a gear out of the way and watched as a canon dropped down on the dock, creating a hole in the boards. He quickly grabbed the rope and swung over to the next crane. "Fire!" The commodore yelled. The soldiers shot at Jack as he swung to the beam. "At his heels!" Jack slid down a rope onto the next dock. He was chased into the village. He raced by screaming women and other guards until he turned a corner and hid behind a big metal statue. He watched as the soldiers ran by the building. After the yelling had stopped, he looked to see if the coast was clear. He then turned and strode into the building, paying no attention to the sign above: Brown's Blacksmith Shop.  
  
I know... It's long. How'd you like it (Fire of Darkness)? Huh? Huh? Ooh! Guess what? As soon as I get a website, I'll post the story there too. And guess what else will be there? FANART!!! Then you can see the characters through my imagination, and maybe I can see them through yours. Ah well. Review pleeze! 


	3. What pairings!

Hello fellow authors! I'm hyper today! Hehehe. You readers are lucky. I haven't had a single case of writers block on this story! It's so wonderful! (oh sh I'm changing the subject again!) Everyone except for Fire of Darkness can go ahead. I have a message for my new friend. Fire of darkness: Please read this Hi! Is it okay if I call you my friend? You seem like a nice person and I'm sure you are. Don't worry about apologizing. I take a lot of things seriously and I tend to hold grudges. Just do you know, I did laugh at your review! It was cool! So... you're british? Really? I have a friend that's British! Her name's Hannah Lafayette Brooks. Maybe you know her, maybe you don't. She's nice and funny, like you! Just so you know, the book that I have of Pirates of the Caribbean came with the DVD that we got for Christmas, but it's the junior novelization, so it's not as good as the real book or the movie. So many lines are left out, not to mention scenes! We need to keep in touch somehow... I just changed the subject again! Damn... Sorry for the holdup. You may read your chapter!   
  
Chapter 3: What pairings?! Yoyo dashed into the room. He knew where he was now. He was in the blacksmith's shop where he would eventually fight Will. He smirked at the thought of fighting some 18-year-old pretty-boy blacksmith from England as he walked over to the anvil. Yoyo looked over at an old man with a bottle of rum in his hand snoring heavily. "The stupid drunkard." He growled as he crept over to the man. Yoyo tapped the man on the chest. The man burped slightly, but he didn't wake up. "WHOA!!!" Jack yelled in the man's ear, but he didn't budge. Yoyo shrugged, grabbed a hammer and walked over to the anvil. He laid the chain down on the anvil and beat on it with his free hand. After several tries, the chain broke. Yoyo picked the lock on the first manacle until it came off. He started to pick the second one when the door slid open. The smirk that he once wore on his face was covered by a look of utter shock. "Beat...?" Yoyo gawked at the teenager that now stood at the door with the same expression as him. "Yoyo?" Beat stared at the green haired boy wearing the strange 17th century outfit. "Nice costume." He commented with a smirk on his face. "Well not so bad yourself, Will." Yoyo sneered back. "The pairings are unfortunate too." "Would you just- what pairings?" Beat looked at Yoyo suspiciously. "Oh... it's nothing." Yoyo turned around so that his back was facing Beat. He then turned his head. "You would know if you read the book." Beat looked around quickly and snatched a sword from the wall. He held it up at Yoyo. "Tell me." "Do you think this wise, boy?" Yoyo said with a smirk. "Crossing blades with a pirate?" Beat burst out in laughter. "You... a pirate?" Yoyo remained unfazed. "I am in this book." He replied as he pulled out his sword. Beat and Yoyo started to cut at each other with the swords. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that..." Yoyo grinned slightly, "but how's your footwork? First I step here..." The two teens circled around each other, swords clashing together, "... then I step again." When the door was at Yoyo 's back he turned and made a run for it. Beat took his sword and threw it at the door, pinning the latch down and leaving Yoyo trapped. Yoyo pulled at the sword, but it wouldn't budge. He turned to Beat once again. "How'd you do that?" Yoyo asked as he walked back down. "That?" Beat looked over at the latch where the sword stuck out of the wood. "I dunno... Luck, I guess." He shrugged it off. "I was aiming for you."  
  
"That's funny." He growled sarcastically. "But that was amazing. That actually happened in the book." "Whatever..." "Well, that was a very neat trick, but once again, you are between me and my way out." Yoyo said as he eyed the back door. "And now, you have no weapon." Yoyo 's grin was wiped off his face as Beat pulled a heated sword from the furnace. The two parried once again. "Why are you here?" Beat asked irritably. "It says in the book that I come here, so just shut up and start fighting." Yoyo replied quickly as he dodged another swing from the burning sword. Beat finally dropped the glowing blade and snatched another sword from the wall. "Who makes all these?" Beat asked as they fought. "Hey! Wait!" Yoyo pulled back. "First of all, that's my line. Second, you do, and you practice with them three hours a day. Thirdly, you need to find yourself a girl, mate." "What's that got to do with anything?" Beat asked furiously. "That's my line." He replied with an evil grin. "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you have found a girl and you are incapable of wooing such a woman. Yoyo looked at Beat in disgust. "You're not a eunuch (pronounced unic), are you?" Beat swung his sword as hard as he could, but Yoyo dodged it easily. He laughed lightly. "I'm just kidding, ma n!" "Just tell me what the pairings are!" Beat snapped. "Look..." Yoyo let his sword hang at his side. "Right now, I'm being chased by a bunch of guards sent by Elizabeth's fiancé." Beat looked at Yoyo quizzically. "Elizabeth... that name rings a bell..." "Rhyth?" Yeah that's it- RHYTH HAS A FIANCE?!" Beat was left in a state of shock. "Yeah... Are you jealous or something?" Yoyo sneered. "Hell no!" Beat yelled. "It's just weird that a 15-year-old girl would be engaged already. It's kinda creepy." "Oh don't worry. She doesn't even like him. She's actually going to end up with-" Yoyo was stopped by a glass bottle that was rammed into the back of his head. He fell face first onto the floor. The old drunkard, Mr. Brown stood with the remains of his bottle of ale in his hand. Just then, the door burst open and the commodore along with several guards entered the blacksmiths shop and surrounded the unconscious teenager. "Good work, Mr. Brown." The commodore said lightly. "You have just helped in the capture of a dangerous fugitive. "Just doing my civic duties, sir." He said lazily. He was obviously still drunk. "Well men, I believe you will remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." "With that, the guards lifted the lifeless body and carried it out of the shop, leaving Beat to fume over the karma.  
  
Yoyo opened his eyes. He found himself resting on the floor of a prison cell. He had been caught. He growled to himself for not remembering the drunkard. If he weren't rescued by Beat, he would surely die.  
  
Rhyth sat in her cozy bed trying to shake out the strange day. She brushed strands of blue hair out of her eyes and smiled. She couldn't stop thinking about Beat. He looked good in his 17th century clothing. Rhyth blushed at the thought of him. "Oh my god... I'm starting to get feelings for him just like Elizabeth did with Will!' Rhyth snatched her pillow and covered her face with it. "Why me?"  
  
"Here boy." "Here's a nice juicy bone." "Come on!" Several pirates in the cell next to Yoyo had been begging a dog holding the keys for hours to come closer. He was starting to get irritated. "If you keep calling it, it's never going to come." He growled, not making eye contact with any of the pirates. "Well, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of them snapped. Then they heard it... the familiar sound of cannons. "I know those guns!" Yoyo jumped up and looked out the window. "It's the pearl...!"  
  
There you have it! I think it's the shortest chapter yet. I never expected for my fic to be this popular! Thanks all of you! I'm working as hard as I can on the fourth chappy so I can update it and you can be happy, but it takes so long... and I have homework... ah what the heck? Who cares about homework? The next chappy is coming. This is going to be a very long story... 


	4. Barbossa!

Hi! This is chapter 4 of my super weird fic! I know I took longer than usual, but I kinda got carried away with this one. I'm not getting anywhere on this story, but don't worry. Just like every story, it will eventually end. And just like every story (except for series of unfortunate events and scary stories by Steven King) it will have a happy ending!  
  
Fire of Darkness Read this Hi again! I know I am holding you back, but I haven't spoken to you in over a week. I read your story and I loved it! Raven is the coolest, man! I know you don't know Hannah, but do you know anyone with the last name "Brooks?" I hope you do! Then we would have more in common than we do already! Ooh! Guess what? June 14th is my birthday! Yippee! I feel so special... I'm finally going to be a teenager! Anyway, enough chit-chat. Read and enjoy! Sincerely Demoneyes14!  
  
Chapter 4: Beat rested near the window of the shop. He sat slouched, but he was alert. He knew that something bad was going to happen. It was instinct. He didn't need that stupid book to know something bad was coming. It just depended on setting. Then he heard it. The sound of cannon fire, women screaming, children crying, soldiers running in every direction... the bad had come. "Beat grabbed as many weapons as he could carry including a small axe. Unfortunately for him, there were no roller blades or spray cans to use here, so he'd have to do it the old fashioned way: swords and axes. He ran out of the blacksmiths' shop to see a ton of pirates chasing villagers, houses on fire and cannons firing everywhere. One woman ran down the small road being chased by a pirate. Beat threw the axe at his back and the pirate fell onto the ground. Beat ran by, pulling the axe out of his back as he went. The whole village was in flames and several small explosions came from the shops behind him.  
  
Rhyth sat up straight at the sound of an explosion. The lights were out, but the room was lit every few seconds by fire and explosions. Rhyth shielded her eyes from the light as she got up. She then ran down the stairs when someone knocked on the door. The butler walked emotionlessly to the door "Don't!!" Rhyth screamed. But the butler had opened the door already. Four or five pirates stood at the door. "Hello chum." One of the pirates said as he raised a gun to his chest. He then pulled the trigger. A loud crack rang through the mansion as the butler fell, dead. Rhyth let out a shriek as the pirates stormed the mansion. One of the shorter ones noticed her and chased her up the stairs. Rhyth ran down the hall and into the dining room. She locked the door behind her with a candleholder and looked around frantically when she noticed the crest over the fireplace. Two swords stuck out of the metal shield. "Well, it always works in movies..." she shrugged and grabbed the hilt of one of the swords. When she tried to pull it out, the whole crest came down with it. Rhyth pulled several times, trying to shake the crest off. "Damn... I should've known." She growled as she dropped the crest onto the ground. Rhyth jumped back to her senses when she realized that the pirates were still banging on the door. She quickly turned around and hid in one of the closets. The door finally burst open. "We know you're here... poppet." One of the pirates said softly. "Come out... and we promise we won't hurt you..." From what Rhyth could tell, there only seemed to be two pirates in the room looking for her. She covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear her breathe. "You have something of ours." The one pirate continued. "It calls to us. The gold calls to us..." He then opened the door and smirked at the small girl. "Hello poppet."  
  
"Say goodbye!" Beat found himself being held by the neck with a crowbar. The pirate holding it held an axe to Beat's throat. The red head swallowed hard as the axe slowly pushed into his neck. It was then that another cannon fired and hit the sign above them. Beat quickly ducked as the sign sent the pirate flying into the window behind him. "Goodbye." Beat sneered as he ran off. He had never been so happy to hear the sound of guns in his life.  
  
"Parley!" Rhyth said without thinking. The two pirates looked at her quizzically. "Since you already found me... I wish to speak with the captain." "Ah, damn the code!" one of them snapped as he pulled out his gun. He aimed it at Rhyth's chest, but the other pirate pulled his arm down. "She says that she wants to be taken to the captain." The other pirate growled. "So we'll take her to the captain... and she'll go without a fuss."  
  
Beat continued to run down the road, killing pirates and saving as many people as he could. He turned a corner and froze on the spot. There, being dragged away by a couple pirates, was Rhyth. She turned to see Beat, but got dragged out of sight before she could say anything. "Rhyth...!" Beat started to run after the small girl when he felt a dull metal object hit the back of his head. He collapsed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Yoyo sulked at the door of his cell. A cannonball had destroyed the wall in the cell next to him and the other pirates had escaped. After that, the dog ran off with the keys. 'I have no manner of luck at all.' He thought to himself when a soldier tumbled down the stairs dead. Two pirates followed the corpse and entered the room. One was a Jamaican pirate with cornrows in his hair and beard. The other one was scrawny and had a brown beard. "This isn't the armory!" The smaller pirate barked. He looked around at the cell while the other one had his eye on Yoyo. "Well, well, well..." the black pirate sneered. "If it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow." Yoyo shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Last time I saw you..." the second one started. "You was on an island, shrinking into the distance." He continued to smirk. "Looks like his luck hasn't changed much, has it?" he teased. The black pirate chuckled slightly. "Shut up, you bastards." Yoyo growled. "The deepest circle of hell is for betrayers, and mutineers." The black pirate reached his hand through the bars and grabbed Yoyo 's throat. When Yoyo looked down, he noticed that the arm was nothing but bare bones in the moonlight. "So that's what the curse looks like..." Yoyo managed to say as the grip on his neck tightened. "That's interesting." The pirate pulled his hand out of the moonlight. Yoyo 's eyes widened as he watched the arm grow flesh. "You know nothing of hell." The pirate growled. He then turned around and strode out of the room followed by the white pirate. Yoyo placed his hand on his throat where the bony grasp had been. "That's very interesting... but it hurt like hell!"  
  
Rhyth sat on a lifeboat between the two pirates that were rowing her to the Black Pearl. "Well," one of the pirates started. "Since you'll be with us for a while, we may as well introduce ourselves. "I'm Pintel, and the one with the wooden eye over there, is Ragetti." Rhyth turned to the scrawnier one of the pirates. She had never noticed his eye before. If she had, she would've known who he was right away. She hadn't really seen much with all of the darkness surrounding them. The one thing she had noticed was Beat standing in the middle of the road watching as she got dragged away. Why didn't he bother to come? Then she remembered what happened in the book. Will gets knocked on the back of the head with a frying pan. Rhyth laughed silently to herself as she remembered the time when she hit Beat on the head with a spray can through anger. She knocked him unconscious and he didn't wake up for two days. "What are you laughing at?" Pintel asked in suspicion. "Oh... I just remembered the time I hit my friend on the head with a sp- er... pan." She let out a sigh of relief as the two pirates chuckled. "Here we are!" Ragetti said as they came up to the massive ship. Dozens of cannons stuck out of the side of the ship and every once in a while, one would fire, followed by the next one a little ways down. Rhyth was amazed at the size of the ship. It was hard to believe that something so big could still float on the water. "Do you like it?" Ragetti asked. "It's a beautiful ship, isn't she?" Rhyth stayed silent as they stopped beside the huge boat. "What's this?" A large African Pirate growled as Rhyth was led to the main deck. The pirate looked down at the small girl in disgust. "I want to talk to SMACK! " Rhyth was slapped across the face by the overgrown pirate. "You will speak when spoken to!" He snapped. Rhyth gingerly touched her face where she had been slapped. "And you will not touch someone under the protection of parley!" a familiar voice came up from behind the large African. Out from behind a cluster of pirates came a scrawny, gray haired man. Rhyth gasped as she made eye contact with the man. 'Hayashi...!' Rhyth gaped at the policeman. 'He's Barbossa? Figures.' "Well, well, well..." Hayashi walked up to the girl and caressed her cheek. Rhyth's expression changed to a glare. For a pirate captain, he was sure a pervert. "What is it you want, missy?" Hayashi asked as he moved closer. "I want you to get your ass- I mean... leave and never come back" She growled. The crew surrounding her laughed eerily. Hayashi moved even closer to Rhyth and placed her hands on her shoulders. Rhyth continued to stay rigid. Hayashi then whispered one word in her ear. "No." The pirates that could hear their captain laughed louder than before. Rhyth pushed Hayashi off of her, pulled the medallion off her neck and let it hang over the side of the ship. "I'll drop it!" She threatened. Hayashi didn't move from his spot. "Go ahead." He sneered. "'Tis nothing but a small trinket to us." Making sure that the chain was wrapped tightly around her finger, Rhyth let the medallion slip a little more. The medallion jerked to a stop just after every single crewmember on board moved to stop her. Rhyth smirked at the pirates. "Do you have a name, missy?" Hayashi asked quietly. "Elizabeth Turner." She replied. She knew that if she didn't give them Will's last name, they would probably never wake up. Rhyth watched uncomfortably as the pirates exchanged looks of pleasure. She knew of course why they were so happy. They had supposedly found William Turner's child. Oh, boy were they wrong! Rhyth tried to keep her laughter in her head as she heard the words "Bootstrap" and "Bill" used in the same sentence. 'Soon Beat and Yoyo will save me-' Rhyth stopped in mid-thought as she remembered who Beat was. Will. Rhyth hadn't read the whole book yet, but it was obvious who was in love with whom in that story. Rhyth shuddered at the thought of it. 'Why me?' "Elizabeth!" Rhyth snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?" "The medallion..." He said, holding out his hand. "If you want us to leave what's left of Port Royal alone and never return, we'd like that medallion!" "Oh... sorry." Rhyth quickly dropped the coin in the captain's hands and waited for him to give the orders for them to leave. "Raise the sails!" Hayashi barked. Rhyth didn't dare move. If she even tried to escape, the chances of her surviving the swim across were slim to none if you included the cannon fire. It was up to Beat and Yoyo now...  
  
"Uhn..." Beat groaned and rolled onto his back. He sat up and immediately felt the pain on the back of his head start up again. He looked around at the village. "Damn... why am I still here?" He growled to himself. "Maybe Rhyth's theory was right... RHYTH!" Ignoring the pain in his skull, Beat stood up and ran to the most important looking people he could find. Coincidentally, those people were Commodore Norrington and Governor Swan. The two men loomed over a map while guards surrounded them. Beat rushed inside. "They've taken Rhyth!" He yelled. The two men of higher ranking looked at beat quizzically. "I mean... what was her name? Elizabeth!" The pounding on the back of his head continued. He clutched his wound tightly. "Tell us something we don't already know." The commodore snapped. He then walked over to Beat and whispered: "Don't think you're the only one who cares for Elizabeth." "But I don't-" Beat growled but was interrupted by the commodore once again. "Then why do you come telling us old news?" He quipped. "If you do not care for her, don't bother coming at all." Beat glared daggers at the commodore, who simply smirked. "As you would say..." The commodore sneered, "get lost."  
Beat glared at the evil man for one more second, then turned and stormed off. Then he remembered... the one guy who knew about this story better than anyone.  
"Yoyo."  
  
Hehehe! Was it good? I hope you didn't mind it being so long, but as I said before, I got carried away. I keep asking about my website to my mom and the only thing she says is: "We'll talk about it." I've been asking for over a month now and I always get the same fucking answer! Damn... Ah well. I still have a chance. R&R! 


	5. She is NOT my girl!

D14: Hello! I kno I haven't updated in a while, but I wasn't able to. Beat: Here she goes... sweatdrops D14: Beat! Shut up! glares daggers Beat: flinches at the sight of her D14: Honestly, you won't believe it! My cat likes to sit on top of the computer. Unfortunately -for us at least- he's fat. Well, actually he's just big. He's in great shape. He loves floor hockey... He's like Belfour in animal form Beat: You're changing the subject again! D14: THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!! Beat: Alright, already! D14: So anyway, He sat on the computer and damaged it. My dad took it to the computer shop on Tuesday and it was gone for THREE WHOLE DAYS!! sob Beat: Omg! I never knew that! Pat's Demoneyes' shoulder D14: that's becuz sniff the computer was unplugged and you were sleeping... do you sleep in here? looks around at the garage in xbox All you seem to do is dance... except in my imagination. Beat: Yeah, we sleep when you're somewhere else. D14: I see... Ack paniks I changed the subject again! Starts to cry Beat: Dee ...(that's my nickname in the garage Dee-mon-eyes) embraces Demoneyes D14: Hey. Beat: what? D14: did you notice that the short form of my name sounds like D12? Beat: AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: She's NOT my girl!  
  
Beat ran around the village, looking around desperately for the green haired boy. He had tripped over several dead and unconscious people as he made his way up the hill.  
"Where the hell is that prison?" He asked himself as he turned the corner. It was then that he noticed the barred window next to a huge hole in the wall. "Well, the windows give it away..."  
Beat ran to the jail cell through the hole. He smirked at Yoyo, who was trying to pick the lock on his door with a bone.  
"You look even more stupid here than you do at the garage." Beat laughed. Yoyo turned and smirked.  
"What took you so long?" Yoyo said lightly. "I'm just trying my last hopes of escaping from this dungeon before heading to the gallows later today."  
Beat rolled his eyes. He knew where Yoyo was going with this. He was asking for help without asking physically. He had done this a million times at the Garage, but Beat helped anyway. 'Man, I'm way too nice.'  
"Alright." Beat sighed. "I'll help you out of here." He looked around silently for a second just as the dog (that looked strangely like Potts) ran up to him, keys in it's mouth. Beat knelt down and scratched it's head. He then gently pulled the keys out of the dog's mouth. "Good boy." He muttered as the dog trotted away. Beat then turned back to Yoyo, swinging the keys around his finger.  
"What do you want?" Yoyo groaned as he stood up. Beat's smirk turned to a frown.  
"Those pirates took Rhyth." He muttered. Yoyo smiled widely.  
"Well, of course, I know that!" Yoyo laughed.  
"What?" Beat moved closer, rage in his eyes. "You saw her and you didn't do anything?"  
"No. I didn't see her and I tried everything to get out of here." Yoyo corrected. "Exact opposites if you ask me."  
"What about Rhyth?" Beat asked, panic in his voice. "What about the pirates?!"  
"Don't worry, dude!" Yoyo said, reaching a hand out through the bars and patting Beat on the shoulder. "She's fine!"  
"How can you say that?!" Beat snapped. "I've found dozens of dead people around this stupid village and you expect them to keep Rhyth alive?!" Beat then thought about reasons for them to keep a fifteen-year- old on a ship like that when a nasty thought struck his head. He quickly shook it away, hoping that that wasn't really what they were wanting from Rhyth.  
"Beat?" Yoyo waved a hand in front of his face. "You're really taking this too seriously." Beat snapped back to reality and turned to Yoyo, who to his surprise, was out of his cell.  
"Hey! How'd you get out?" Yoyo shrugged and swung the ring of keys around his finger. He smirked as he strode out of the jail cell and left beat in shock.  
  
Beat and Yoyo dashed down to the beach, stopping every once in a while to hide from the guards. "So..." Beat said as he placed his hands behind his head. "What do we do now?" "We need a ship..." Yoyo replied as he looked at the docks, trying to find the right one. "We need the Interceptor."  
"Interceptor, eh?" Beat smirked. "You mean that big one over there with the word 'Interceptor' written in gold letters on the side?"  
Yoyo sweatdropped and ran to the beach. Beat just shrugged and followed.  
"I guess those neon signs and video games have blinded you." Beat continued to tease the green haired rudie as they walked to the shore. Yoyo was fed up.  
"Okay. That's it. I'm goin' to the gallows and you can find your lover by yourself." Yoyo relished the fact that Beat was blushing at the thought of Rhyth being his lover, turned 180 ( and headed back to his jail cell.  
"Yoyo! Wait! You win." Beat hung his head in embarrassment as Yoyo turned back around and smirked. "Can we just get this over with?" He growled as Yoyo walked back down to the beach.  
"Now you're seeing things my way." Yoyo laughed as he gave Beat a hard whack on the back. "Now... to get your girl."  
"Rhyth is NOT my girl!" Beat snapped. Yoyo just laughed and continued to walk. "You owe me Yen for this!" Beat yelled after him. Yoyo shrugged and sat down on one of the canoes. Beat walked over and smirked.  
"Tell me, oh great one. How did the 'great Captain Jack Sparrow' get to the ship? We definitely can't swim... and we can't walk on water. So, what now?" Yoyo didn't reply, which made Beat smirk even more.  
"Aha!" Yoyo jumped up. "I remember now!" Yoyo lifted the canoe he was sitting on up and crawled under it. Beat sweatdropped.  
"Yoyo... we're thinking of something that will work!" He snapped as he sat down on the canoe where Yoyo was hiding, accidentally crushing his fingers.  
"OW!!! Damn it, Beat get off of the canoe!" Beat quickly did so, not wanting to get on Yoyo 's bad mood. He had done that once before and just barely survived... but let's not get off track. They need to save Rhyth.  
  
Rhyth opened her eyes. She was in the captains quarters of the Black Pearl. She had never been so freaked out in her life. Not only had the pirates tried to hit on her, they had been trying to grab her ass all night. She finally hid in a corner of the captains quarters, fearing the worst from the Captain.  
"Here you are!" A horribly familiar voice boomed up from over her. "I was worried that one of those pirates tried to seduce you." Rhyth looked up to see an evil grin on Hayashi's face. That grin was a bad sign.  
"So... do you have a lover?" He asked, changing the subject to something a tiny bit more suitable.  
"Uh..." Rhyth's mind was spinning, trying to think of an excuse.  
"Yes... his name is Bea- I mean Will." She slapped herself mentally for saying that... but if she hadn't, and said that she was going to marry the Commodore, that would make him suspicious. Then again, it was a stupid reply.  
"Will, eh?" Hayashi smiled, showing most of his strangely yellow teeth. It was a strange sight, Hayashi with yellow teeth. Usually, when Rhyth saw him -in the future mainly- his teeth were white and shiny. Every once in a while, he would pop one of those Listerine pocket-pack strips into his mouth and he always seemed to be chewing sugar-free gum. (A/N: Okay, I'm changing the subject again. Shit-ake mushrooms. Hee hee...)  
"So, is this 'Will' character. Is he good looking? Or is it money you're after?" Rhyth didn't reply. "That's okay. It must run through the family."  
"Run through the family?" Rhyth looked puzzled.  
"Of course, Miss Turner." He replied. "You're father was a pirate, pirates are obsessed with money and treasure... put the pieces together."  
"Huh?" Rhyth was still confused.  
"You're father was William turner, right?" Hayashi sounded annoyed. "You have some severe memory problems." Then it hit her. William turner was a pirate in the book she was reading. Not the actual 'Will' being played by Beat in this wretched dream, but his father... whoever that was. "Oh, yeah." Rhyth whispered. "I faintly remember him, but I haven't seen him for over thirteen years." Rhyth paused, hoping that he wouldn't notice what she had said. "Where are we going, anyway?" Rhyth asked, changing the subject. "Isla De La Muerta." Hayashi replied, grinning once again. "Well, I'm leaving you now. So if you're not wanting to become pregnant just yet... you might want to stay in here." Rhyth gaped at Hayashi and what he had just said. 'Ugh! That's the last thing I want right now!' Rhyth thought, shivering at his last statement. "I think that's the first thing he said that I'll agree with."  
  
"Well, Yoyo... I must admit, I didn't expect your 'ingenious' plan to work." Beat sat down on a barrel near the stern of the Interceptor with Yoyo in front of him at the wheel. The two rudies had used the boat to sneak over to one of the ships called the Dauntless and steal it. After the navy started to chase them with the Interceptor, Beat went down and cut the rudder chains. As you all know, the rudder chains are what help the rudder move with the wheel. If you cut them, you can't steer. After the soldiers had crossed to the Dauntless, Beat and Yoyo used some rope from the masts to cross over to the Interceptor. Yoyo took the wheel and Beat watched happily, as the Dauntless became the size of a motorboat. "Do my ears deceive me?" Yoyo asked as he held out an ear. "Did Beat, my fellow rudie, the one that is never nice to anyone, just say something nice to me?" Beat twitched slightly. Of course he said something nice! Beat may be quiet and antisocial, but he isn't a cold-hearted jerk! "No shit, Sherlock." Beat growled. "I'm not a cold-hearted jerk!" (A/N: Lemony Snicket moment! hee hee) Yoyo started to laugh. "Of course you are! ...just not to Rhyth." "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" WHAM   
  
D14: Ooh! Cliffie! Beat: So? I know what happens. D14: Don't brag, or I'll completely embarrass you in the next chapter! Beat: Hey! Haven't you done enough damage to my reputation and pride?! D14: Nope. looks at Beat evilly Beat: Oh no... 


	6. Corn' and Beer

Hello again! I'm on chapter seven now. Nothing really exciting happens... at least... I don't think... It's all in your opinion! You choose! I was a little busy working on other stories. Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 6: 'Corn' and beer  
  
"Welcome to Tortuga!" Yoyo said happily. "The one place where drunks aren't illegal... or at least, aren't noticed." "Oh?" Beat raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" "Because either the soldiers of the navy are drunk, or they were killed trying to break up the fights." Yoyo chuckled at the thought of it. "I take it that that was in the book too?" "Nope." Yoyo was trying to stifle his laughter. "There's a drunk one over there," he pointed to a soldier chasing after a young woman, "and a dead one there." He then motioned to a man being beaten to a pulp in a bar. Beat chuckled slightly. "You know," Beat sighed, "this has got to be the funniest, strangest and most realistic dream I've ever had." He then looked over at Yoyo and smirked. "I'll tell you and Rhyth all about it when I wake up." "Yo!" The green haired rudie grabbed Beat's shirt. "Hello! I'm here too! And so is Rhyth!" "Heh heh... RIIIIIIGHT." Beat started to laugh. "If you were real, I would punch you and you would feel it..." a small smirk crept up Beat's lips as his eyes turned to Yoyo. "Don't... you... dare- WHAM!! Ow!! That hurt!"  
  
Rhyth was woken up by a loud slam. She looked up to see Ragetti and Pintel standing at the door with a bundle of black material in their arms. "Oh." Rhyth growled. "It's you." She scowled at the two pirates, who just smirked in return. "What do you want?" She asked, still glaring at the men. "You'll be dinin' wit' the captain..." Pintel sneered, "...and he requests you wear this." He shoved the material -which turned out to be a silk dress- into Rhyth's arms, relishing the look of shock on her face. "What?!" Rhyth's eyes widened. "Have dinner with Hay- I mean Barbossa in this?! Hell no!!" She quickly shoved the dress back into the hands of the pirate. "He said you'd say that..." Pintel laughed. Ragetti, however tapped Pintel on the shoulder. "Well, he didn't say what you just said exactly." Ragetti pointed out. "He said that she would say 'I disincline to aquiest to your request.' But that's close enough... I think. Oof!" Pintel elbowed Ragetti in the gut. "What the idiot next to me is trying to say," Pintel quickly glared at Ragetti before turning back to Rhyth, "is that if you don't dine wit' the captain, you'll be dinin' wit' the crew... and you'll be naked." Pintel and Ragetti started to giggle at the thought of Rhyth without clothes, but were pulled out of their day-dream when Rhyth snatched the silk dress out of their filthy, grimy hands. "Give me that!" She snapped. "Fine!" Pintel spat. He then turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, Ragetti following close behind. "That lady can be such a bitch!" Pintel growled. "Yes," Ragetti whispered, "but she has a nice body... let's have a looksy." The two pirates snuck around to another part of the wall. They bent down to a hole in the wall. When Pintel looked through, He could see Rhyth start to take her nightgown off. "Lemme see!" Ragetti squeaked. He pushed Pintel 's head to the side and stuck his eye in the hole. Unfortunately, Rhyth had heard Ragetti 's statement. She pulled a sword out of an umbrella stand (they stole it to hold swords) near the door. She tiptoed over to the wall and flattened herself against it, making sure that they couldn't see her. "Hey, where'd she go?" Ragetti asked. Rhyth then jabbed the sword into the hole and hit something hard. "OW!!!" My eye!" Ragetti 's wooden eye was pulled out with the sword. As Rhyth pulled the sword out of the hole, Ragetti 's eye fell off of the end of the sword and rolled along the deck of the ship. Pleased with herself, Rhyth smirked as she tossed the sword back into the stand and sat into one of the chairs casually. She then gasped and stood up. 'Was I acting like...? Nah. I couldn't act like him.' Rhyth shook her head and sat back down. "I miss Beat..."  
  
Beat and Yoyo strolled along the road to a stable. There in the corner, was a teenager, sleeping soundly in the hay. "Is that...?" Beat started. "Yep," Yoyo replied, "it's Corn." Beat glanced at the blonde-haired boy. "God, he looks the same as he does in the Garage..." (A/N: Every rudie looks the same in my story, except for their costume) Corn had the same body shape: tall and skinny. His hair was messed up as usual and he slept silently, not making a sound -unlike Yoyo, who's snore kept Beat awake. It drove him insane!!! Yoyo turned around and grabbed a bucket of water near the door. He then strode over to the sleeping Corn and dumped it on him. Corn's eyes shot open and he sat straight up. "YOYO! What the fuck are you doing?!" Beat and Yoyo found this to be a surprise. "Well, well, well... Corn! You're in this dream too?" Yoyo grinned as Beat sweat dropped. "Dream?" Corn looked around. "Well, that explains the stable-" Corn was interrupted by a second bucket of water. "BEAT! Damn it!" "Sorry," Beat laughed. "I always wanted to do that."  
  
"So," Corn leaned back in his chair, "this is Pirates of the Caribbean?" Yoyo nodded in reply. "Great! I love this story!" "What?!" Beat hopped up from where he was sitting. "You read it too?!" Corn shook his head. "Not exactly... I actually saw the movie." A grin was plastered all over Corn's face. "It was funny, don't you think, Yoyo?" The two rudies started laughing. "What the hell?!" Beat yelled "Why is it that I'm the only one here that hasn't seen that fucking movie?!" "Well, actually..." Yoyo placed a hand on Beat's shoulder. "Jazz did invite you to come see it in theaters with her and a few other people, but, being your obnoxious self, you disagreed." Yoyo and Corn burst into a fit of laughter. Beat growled and sat down. 'Those guys are dead.' "So..." Corn started after they had calmed down. "Who else is in this bizarre dream?" "Well, there's Rhyth..." Yoyo replied as he nudged Beat in the side. Beat glared at the green haired boy. "Oh! So that's who I saw!" Corn leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "Rhyth looked so different when she was little..." Beat and Yoyo turned to Corn in confusion. "Hunh?" "Rhyth. I saw her earlier... well, sort of..." Corn looked down at the table. "It was some weird flashback. Rhyth was only seven... I didn't expect her to be so small..." "You saw Rhyth as a little girl?" Yoyo grinned. "I saw a picture of her once when she was little, she was small..." "Uh... Yoyo?" Beat asked "Where'd you see the picture?" "!" Yoyo started to blush. "I... er... IWASDAREDTODOAPANTYRAID! pant pant "  
  
Beat and Corn blinked at Yoyo. "Uh... say again?" Corn mumbled. "I think he said he was dared to do a panty raid in Rhyth's room." Beat whispered as he tried to stifle his laughter. "Who dared him?" Corn asked with curiosity "Me." Beat replied. Corn and Beat then started to laugh hysterically. "Uh... guys? I think the beer's getting to you."  
  
I no... crummy way to end, but I'm working on the next chapter as best as I can! Review please! 


	7. The giant cloth trampoline

Hello. I kinda fixed this up a bit... but nothing you'd notice. If you've already read this, ignore it. If you haven't read this yet, well, go ahead and read it! Hope you like it!

****

****

****

**Chapter 7: The giant cloth trampoline**

"Well, Miss Turner." Hayashi sat opposite to Rhyth. "Don't you look stunning in that black silk dress." Rhyth just glared at Hayashi, waiting for him to change the subject and get on with the history of the medallion. She was actually looking forward to being thrown around the ship. It sounded like fun.

When the table was finally set and they had started eating, Rhyth didn't touch her food, fearing the worst.

"Elizabeth, my dear. You seem hungry. Why don't you eat something?"

Rhyth looked over at Hayashi, slightly worried about what was in the food. She didn't even know what half of it was.

"Is that...?" Rhyth asked, gesturing to the dish of meat in front of them.

"It's armadillo." Hayashi replied. "The meat is very tender. Try some." He moved the plate closer to Rhyth, who stared at it hungrily. She hadn't eaten in a day... and it did look good...

"Umm..." Rhyth took a leg hesitantly and nibbled at the meat. It _did_ taste good. Her second bite was larger, then her third.

"Try the wine." Hayashi said quietly as he held out his goblet. Rhyth stared at him like he was crazy. "What is wrong?"

"Well... it's just that... I'm only fifteen. I can't drink wine." Rhyth replied timidly.

"Really?" Hayashi leaned forward. "Fifteen, and you don't drink wine? I take it your father's overprotective."

"Um... sure." Rhyth mentally slapped herself. _'What kind of excuse was that?!' _her conscience screamed. _'You idiot!!' _"Hey, why don't you drink some wine?" Rhyth asked timidly.

"I can't drink the wine... there's no point." Hayashi replied, hanging his head.

"You mean..." Rhyth gasped. "It's poisoned?"

"No." Hayashi replied. "Poison would do us no good... not even on you."

Rhyth gulped. "What do you mean by that...?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"We're cursed." He replied with an evil look in his eyes. Rhyth sweat dropped at this and inched away from him after realizing that he was holding a candle to his face to give the eerie lighting effect. "Cursed!!" He repeated, only louder.

"Er... right..." Rhyth continued to inch away from Hayashi. Cloth-trampoline or no cloth-trampoline; Hayashi was really starting to freak her out.

"You don't believe me?" Hayashi asked, raising an eyebrow. "We didn't believe in the curse either... until it came upon us! That medallion that you gave us is Aztec gold! One of 882 identical pieces delivered in a stone chest by Cortes himself! Blood money it is... so the gods placed a curse on the gold." Hayashi grinned evilly as he leaned closer to the small girl, who inched farther away. Seeing the fear in Rhyth's eyes, Hayashi continued. "Whoever took but a single piece of the gold would be cursed by it for eternity... unless..."

Rhyth rolled her eyes _'Yeah, yeah, this, curse that... just get on with it so I can go on the fricking cloth trampoline! WAHH!!'_

"Unless?" Rhyth asked, waiting. Hayashi paused for a moment, trying to bring back the eerie mood. "The gold was returned and the blood was repaid."

"Blood?" Rhyth asked curiously. "What's the blood for?"

The mood suddenly changed from a dark and eerie setting to... how do I put this...? Er... a-conversation-between-two-people-at-a-dinner-table setting.

"Okay..." Hayashi said, clapping his hands together in thought. "We find the gold, we took the gold, we spent and traded the gold, each day we become more cursed because of the gold, we collect the gold until we have all 882 pieces. We sliced our hands and bled on each piece of gold that went into the chest and we continue to do that until we get all 882 pieces and break the curse."

"Wait." Rhyth put her hand out in front of her. "Where do I come in?" She asked irritably.

"God." Hayashi moaned, resting his head in his hands. "You're making this sound like a conversation one of those governors would have. Are you sure you're not brought up by some rich family?" Rhyth shook her head in reply. "Okay then." Hayashi said, taking a deep breath. "You're last name is Turner... and you are the only child he had. Now, Will, of course, died, so we did not get his blood. You have his blood running through your veins, so obviously, we need you to repay the blood for your dear father."

Rhyth was silent for the next few minutes. After several uncomfortable moments of silence... and Hayashi stuffing his face.

"Er... Hay-I mean... Barbossa..." Rhyth mentally kicked herself for nearly calling him Hayashi... _again_! "You said there was a curse. You don't seem cursed..." Rhyth tried to act suspicious by narrowing her eyes and frowning. "You're not using me for... _other _reasons, are you?"

"You want to see the curse?" Hayashi asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, then... why don't you come outside and have a look?"

"Uh... sure..." Rhyth stood up, placing her fork and knife down. She strode over to the door, anxiety running through her veins. She opened the door to reveal dozens of pirate skeletons, running around the deck.

"See this?" Hayashi asked from behind her. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are... CURSED!!"

Rhyth jumped at his last word and ran down the deck. She finally stopped when she reached the hold. After looking down to see if the cloth was there (which it was) she let herself fall into the hole. She landed on the old material, which immediately sent her flying back up.

Despite the fact that she had been on roller coasters that went higher than this, Rhyth was having the time of her life. She let out a shriek of excitement as she flew upward again.

"Well?" Hayashi's skeleton form asked Ragetti. "Is she screaming in fear? Are we scaring the wits out of her?"

"Uh... actually..." Pintel started, looking down at the old wooden floor. "I think she's screaming in excitement." His statement was proven by a 'YAHOO!!" from Rhyth, who was sent flying once again.

"Well... Turner's were always a strange folk..." Hayashi mumbled, looking down. "This'll be a long night."

& & & & &

"Well, here we have it." Corn, Beat and Yoyo stood in front of a long line of GG's that they had found the previous night. "I've recruited all the GG's in this dream I could find that are as crazy as you, Yoyo." Corn explained.

Yoyo strode down the line until he reached Garam.

"Alright, Garam..." Yoyo started. "Do you have the courage to follow fortitude and stay..." Yoyo coughed and started again. "Do you have the courage to follow fortitude and stay brave in... God I hate this bloody line!" Yoyo said as he stuck his tongue out slightly, "Okay. Do you have the courage to follow fortitude and stay brave in the sea so help you God?" Garam didn't answer.

"Uh..." Corn leaned over to Yoyo. "That's Mr. Cotton in the story."

"Oh! You're a mute!" Yoyo laughed. "Sorry, dude." Garam shrugged as his parrot spoke up. "No biggie."

"I like that bird." Yoyo said, laughing. "Well, anyway... there's only one other person I'm looking for..." Yoyo searched the line until he found what he was looking for. "AHA!" He stepped up to a girl wearing baggy clothes. She wore a scarf around her neck and a straw hat over her face.

Yoyo reached his hand out and swiped the hat off her face. "Hey it's-" Yoyo was stopped by a sharp pain across the face. "... Jazz."

"You stole my boat you dumb ass!!" Jazz snapped. "Do you know how long it took me to get off that goddamn island away from those drunk, perverted, lame excuses for pirates?!"

"I...er-" Yoyo was stopped by another slap. "Oh! You mean _those_ pirates! I thought you meant the other pi-" Yoyo was slapped a third time. "ALRIGHT!! Alright! I'm sorry!" Yoyo yelled. "Just... quit slapping me! I wasn't having the greatest time with those whores!!"

"So?!" Jazz screamed. "You could've brought me along with you!!" The two then started a glaring contest, despite the fact that everyone was watching.

"Are you going to stop them?" Corn asked, nudging Beat in the arm. Beat shook his head.

"Are you kidding?" He asked incredulously. "It's just starting to get good." The two had now gotten into the name-calling.

"Does your scarf represent how cold you are?!" Yoyo asked hotly.

"Oh, shut up, neon, boy!" Jazz bit back. Several 'oohs' echoed through the line.

"Nobody..." Yoyo growled "...calls me 'neon-boy!'" Jazz just chuckled.

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything." She snickered.

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Yoyo screamed. "Everyone aboard!!!"

The crew bustled onto the deck of the ship to avoid Yoyo 's murderous attitude.

"Okay." Yoyo said after taking a breath. "Let's set sail."

TBC...!

Well, that's one more chapter fixed up! brushes off hands Chapter 8 is coming up really soon! Believe me! I've been working on it full time for three days! The flashback took a while- oops... hehe... spoiler...

Well, neway, my computer is still screwed up, so I have to go look at my reviews online. And No, the review alert is still enabled. I'm sad...


	8. The blood to be repaid

After many days of toiling, I've finally finished chapter 8! YAY!! Yipee! Hoorah! Now I shall dance around like an idiot! Oh yeah! Do the rock away! Hope you like it! Review!

****

**Chapter 8: The blood to be repaid**

Beat sat up on the bow of the Interceptor, letting the salty mist spray his face. "I love doing this..." He said to himself with a grin. Beat had tried to sit on the bow before... okay, many times before, but either he got caught... or he fell off the bow and into the water.

"Hey, Beat!" The auburn haired boy spun around to see Yoyo behind him. "You look depressed. Do you miss Rhyth already?" Beat turned a deep shade of red.

"W-What are you talking about?" Beat retorted. "Why would I miss Rhyth?!"

"Because... Yoyo grinned "... Rhyth's your girl!" Just as Yoyo finished his last word, Beat jumped off the bow and whacked him in the head.

"For the last time, Rhyth's NOT my girl!!" Several other GG's turned their heads to hear the argument.

"Oh, just face it!" Yoyo teased. "You have the hots for Rhyth. You just won't admit it."

Beat punched Yoyo in the face. "Just go argue with _your_ lover and leave me alone!!" He snapped. Yoyo started to speak, but Beat had climbed back onto the bow. The green haired boy let out a sigh. Whenever Beat was really angry, he would distance himself from everyone with a tough obstacle, like a jump, a really high ledge or -in this case- a small plank of wood to slowly walk across. Yoyo knew that he had had his fun and now it was over. The only thing that was important to Beat right now was saving Rhyth. Beat DEFINITELY wouldn't admit to it, but he did care for her... like a sister... or maybe even out of love.

Beat rested on the very tip of the bow. _'Me? Have the hots for Rhyth? That's a laugh!'_ Beat's eyes narrowed. He cared about Rhyth... but more like a sister than a lover. He didn't know what would happen if he and Rhyth got together... and in this story, it seems like the Will dude fell in love with Elizabeth! "Let's hope someone else falls in love with her in this stupid story..." Beat rested his head in his hands and let out a small sigh as he thought back to the first time he saw Rhyth in the dream... then when he saw her getting taken away. She was in nothing more than a nightgown... Beat blushed at the thought. Yoyo 's words were getting to him... Beat's thoughts were stopped when a raindrop fell on his hand. He looked up at the sky, which was now covered in dark clouds. There was a flash of light, a loud bang, a few more raindrops and Yoyo yelling orders to everyone.

"Everyone, tie the sails!" After there was no response, Yoyo let out a sigh. "Take those ropes over there, and tie them to the knobs over there!" Everyone's blank expressions turned to expressions of realization as they all set to work. Beat watched as the waves beneath him threatened to pull him down.

"BEAT!!" The auburn haired boy turned around to see Jazz holding one of the many ropes and tying it down. "Get down from there!!" She yelled. "If you drown in this strangely realistic dream, Rhyth might die!"

Beat crossed his arms and looked away. "Feh. Why do I care? You can't really die in dreams!"

"Not true!" Jazz protested. People have been scared to death by nightmares! This dream isn't any different!"

Beat was hesitant to get down. Then again... Jazz had seen the movie... she knew exactly what happened and when. Now that he knew the dangers of the dream, Rhyth's safety was more important than his own.

Beat jumped down from the bow and strolled down the deck. As he passed by Jazz, he let out a dignified snort. _'Stupid Rhyth! Why the hell did you get captured?! You could've beaten the crap out of them!' _He let out an exasperated sigh. _'When we save you, I swear I will...' _Beat trailed off. _'Rhyth...'_

"Yo, Beat!" Corn leaned down in front of him. "You're spacing out! Speak to me!"

"Huh? Oh... sorry." Beat looked out at the waves that were starting to form. "I'm just thinking..."

"About Rhyth?" The blonde asked with a smirk. Beat felt his cheeks get hot as he looked away. "Don't worry about it, man." Corn said, patting his friend on the back. "I'm slightly worried about her too."

"She'll be fine." Beat replied, smiling slightly. "If she can beat the hell out of captain Johnny Pigeon over there..."

"I HEARD THAT!!" Yoyo yelled from the wheel. The two rudies grinned.

"...she can survive that Bar-bossy guy." He finished. "Now tell me... why is Yoyo using a compass that doesn't point north?"

"Well, we aren't trying to find north, are we?" Corn laughed as he grabbed one of the ropes and tied it down. "That compass somehow points to the Black Pearl. How, I do not know, but if we were on the black pearl, that is when it would point north."

Beat stared at the blonde. "I think that makes sense... wait for it... yep, it does." Corn rolled his eyes.

"You're hopeless, Beat." Corn teased, punching him lightly in the arm. The two talked for several hours despite the fact that the storm to try to pull them under the waves.

& & & & &

Rhyth watched through the window in the captains quarters as the waves crashed against the side of the boat. She turned around and watched as the candles slid across the wooden desk. The pirates had finally stopped tossing Rhyth after about three hours. Apparently, one of the pirate's arms had fallen off while tossing her up with the cloth. That was when they called it quits. She sadly watched as the candles slid in the other direction. Rhyth thought back to Beat... his warm brown eyes... his messy red hair... Rhyth was always tempted to mess it up more than it already was... but refrained from it. Beat would probably snap at her... as usual. What was wrong with her? All she did was try to cheer him up... and the only time that had worked was when he seemed more distant than normal. Rhyth went to visit him and try to see what the problem was. And she found out... a little too well...

**_Rhyth Flashback_**

_"Beat...?" Rhyth slowly opened the door to Beat's room. "Beat... are you here?" A soft grunt came in response. Rhyth opened the door further and stepped in. Beat's room was dark... as usual. The bed lay in the corner and the floor was littered with sheets of music. _

_"What do you want?" he growled. His face was hidden in the shadows, but Rhyth could see his silhouette perfectly. He wasn't wearing his headphones, or his goggles. It was just the familiar red head that she had seen so many times._

_"I..." Rhyth swallowed. "You... don't seem like yourself lately... and... I was... wondering... if something was wrong..." Rhyth started to fidget with the hem of her skirt. She didn't dare move closer, in fear of what Beat might do._

_"It's none of your business!" He snapped. Rhyth saw his head turn to face the wall. "Just... get lost."_

_Rhyth felt anger start to boil inside her, but she ignored it._

_"There is something wrong, Beat." She growled. "You may be dark and distant, but even **you**, the 'King of Darkness' smiles at least once a day!" Rhyth started to feel more comfortable saying what she thought to him... in his room... where he could easily kill her without anyone hearing her scream. "I mean... it's been a week and not even a single SMIRK out of you!" _

_Yep. Happy, giddy, bouncy Rhyth was gone... and was replaced by a dark, easily angered Rhyth at the moment._

_"Shut up." He said quietly, not moving from his spot. Rhyth did no such thing._

_"You may not have noticed, but I treat everyone like a friend! Since they are my friends, I KNOW when something's wrong! Now spill it!!" _

_A sharp pain on the side of her face stopped Rhyth from speaking. She turned back to Beat, who was still holding his fist up. _

_"Shut up!" He yelled. "You have no right to snoop around in my business!" He punched her again._

_"Well, it's not going to get any better if you hide from everyone!" She retorted. This ended up in another blow to the face. She spat out some blood, but didn't dare retreat._

_"Well, they don't know anything about it!"_

_"How would you know?!" Rhyth was punched once again. "How would you know if you don't tell anybody?!"_

_"Shut up!" he said again as he punched her in the stomach. Rhyth collapsed to the floor in pain. "Do you really want to know?!" He asked as he "I just found out that my mother was slaughtered by some serial killer! How can you expect me to be happy?!"_

_"Well, it's not as if you're the only one that's lost a parent!" Rhyth yelled back. "Both of mine died when I was seven! And you think **you've** had it bad?!"_

_"...!" Beat was left speechless, so Rhyth continued._

_"A lot of people have had it bad, Beat." She said, this time quieter. "You're lucky you've had your mother for this long..." She looked down at her bruised arms. "At least... you got to grow up in a house for a long time..." She then smirked. "Me... I lived on the streets for several years. I was lucky enough to teach myself to blade... and still... I seem like one of the happiest people around..." Tears started to sting at her eyes as she told Beat about her life._

_"...Rhyth..." Beat looked down at the bloody girl. She looked like this because of him... because of his anger... "I... you..." He let his legs buckle from under him so he was face to face with the blue-haired girl. "I'm so sorry..." He quickly forced her into a hug, being careful not to hurt her any more than he already had. "I feel like such an idiot... I didn't realize who I was talking to... until it was too late..."_

_Rhyth forced a smile onto her bloody face. 'Blinded by anger...' She thought silently. "Don't worry about it." She muttered, her voice cracked from crying. "I'll just go to my room..." She was about to stand up, but Beat stopped her. _

_"Don't... go, alright?" He pleaded. "Just stay here. People will get suspicious about your bruises... and don't say you got them while you were out. Everyone knows you stayed here today." Rhyth smiled._

_"Thanks Beat." She said, hugging him again. Beat just smiled, thanking her back silently._

_**End of flashback**_

Ever since then, Beat had treated her way better. Sure, they fought quite a bit still, but they were much closer. Besides, if they didn't fight, everybody would think something was going on between them. Rhyth smiled to herself as she pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She stayed like this for the rest of the trip, doing nothing but thinking about Beat, Yoyo and how they were going to save her from Hayashi and his creepy perverted pirate crew.

_'Please come...' _Rhyth pleaded silently to herself. _'Please save me...'_

& & & & &

"Dead men tell no tales!" Garam 's parrot squawked from it's perch. Corn scowled at Garam, who flinched.

"Sorry." The parrot said. "It was the right time to say it." Beat laughed lightly as he looked down at the hammerhead sharks under the water. They were pretty fascinating creatures... kind of funny looking, but not as funny looking as Hayashi, so it wasn't that bad. He then noticed that the sharks were swimming around sunken ships that had tried to come through here. This worried beat slightly.

"Hey, Corn." Beat nudged his friend. "We do make it past here, don't we?" Corn nodded.

"Yep. And after this, you get to go save Rhyth!" Beat's eyes narrowed, but inside he felt like jumping for joy. He could save Rhyth, then the dream would be over... right? It seemed shorter than he expected... maybe that book had big font... no... There was a catch...

"Oi, Beat!" Yoyo called. "Let's go!! Into the boat!" Corn pushed Beat in the direction of the green haired captain, who was now standing in front of one of the lifeboats. He muttered something to Cube, who was standing beside him, then turned back to Beat. "What are you waiting for?! Hurry up molasses!"

This reminded Beat of a joke that Rhyth had told him once, which made him walk faster. The joke happens in a large field. There were three moles. A mama mole a papa mole and a baby mole. One day the mama mole sticks her head out of the hole and says 'hey! I smell honey!' The papa mole sticks his head out of the hole and says 'Hey! I smell maple syrup!' The baby mole tries to stick his head out of the hole, but fails, because it's parent's are in the way. So he says 'Well the only thing I smell is molasses!!' (funny? Huh?) Beat thought about this as the boat was lowered into the water. Yoyo took the oars and started to row into the cave.

"Now... one thing we have to remember, is springing out at the opportune moment. This way we'll catch them by surprise." Beat nodded, showing that he understood. "So... here comes operation 'saviorlova.'"

Beat translated his sentence and whacked him on the head with one of the extra oars.

"Ow..." Yoyo mumbled before falling out of consciousness. Beat raised an eyebrow in question.

"That..." Beat informed himself. "might come in handy." After several hard minutes of trying to switch seats with an unconscious Yoyo, Beat got a hold of the oars and started rowing. As he rowed further into the cave, he noticed that the bed of the stream was covered in gold coins. _'If only this were real...'_ Beat muttered to himself silently. He immediately stopped rowing when he hears Rhyth's cry.

Beat beached the large rowboat, leaving the lifeless rudie inside and continued up to a good hiding place with a good view of the room where the pirates were. It was then that he saw who Barbossa really was.

_'Hayashi?!'_ Beat couldn't believe his eyes. _'What the hell?! Why is he here?!" _He stood up on a giant pile of gold, a huge stone chest sat at his feet. Beside him was the familiar girl that Beat had been working his ass off to save. Rhyth. Her blue eyes darted around the room, as if she were looking for something. Her gaze finally met his, and Rhyth seemed to relax a little. Beat did the exact same thing. Stepping back silently, he gave Rhyth a reassuring look before disappearing into the shadows. He crept down to the side and crawled into the water. The rudie swam around to the back -surprisingly not being seen by anyone- and waited for -as Yoyo would say- the opportune moment.

"...now! Hayashi yelled, pulling a knife out of his pocket after a very strange speech. "For the blood to be repaid!" He pulled Rhyth's face down near the chest by pulling her hair. She let out a small cry of pain. Beat was about to move, but he caught Rhyth's gaze, which told him to stay where he was. Her head was immediately jerked upward, causing her to let out another whimper. Hayashi took the rudie 's hand. He sliced the girl's palm and let it bleed on the coin. Beat held his breath as the coin was dropped into the chest...

TBC

Wow... so long... one of the longest ones I've ever written! Sheesh! You would think I would take a break... nah! Hope you liked it! Nine coming up! Fluffiness!

By the way, if you are a Khakibluesocks fan, she really likes my Inu songfics! Go look up Hey yasha! I got high sock honours!


	9. Anyone that falls behind gets left behin...

Hey peoples! Once again, I have updated one of my funniest fics! For the next chapter, you will not see anything about Dragoneyes238, for I have shafted her on the term "Shafted" in this particular place and time, means "completely ignoring the person you hate, for they have said something that has offended you not only in school, but in a review in another one of my stories, and you have a very short temper and your friend has a hobby of getting under your skin and is acting like a total jerk to you." As you can see, I am acting like the great author Lemony Snicket. I believe he is a great author and deserves to be in my dedication.

Speaking of Lemony Snicket, A Series of Unfortunate Events, book eleven, The Grim Grotto is now in stores! Go buy it!

And speaking of Series of Unfortunate Events, a movie is coming out in theatres this December, featuring the first three books! The best part is that Count Olaf will be played by none other than Jim Carrey! Ooh! This WILL be fun!

Reviews:

Khaki Blue Socks: KYAA!! Gomen! Gomen! (bows several times) I am SOOOO sorry for calling u a girl! It was a complete accident! Honest! I must have absentmindedly added a 'she' or a 'her' to the shoutout! Once again, SORRY!! It will NEVER happen again!

The Shape Shifting Chick: Wow! You reviewed all 8 chapters in ONE DAY! I'm impressed. And yes, Yoyo will sing the song, not to mention get drunk! Ooh goody!!

By the way, I'm not sad anymore! I'm getting reviews again! Isn't that special! Now I'm gonna dance like a hyperactive little thirteen-year-old! YAAY!!!

Okay I'm back. Did u miss me? Yeah... So I hope you enjoy chapter nine! It's fluffy, slightly sad and really cute! Hope you like it!

Same with all you other readers!!

On with the story!

****

****

****

**Chapter 9: Anyone that falls behind, gets left behind**

Hayashi dropped the bloody coin in with a clink and everyone paused as if they were waiting to get a message from the gods. What was with them? And why did they need Rhyth's blood? These were some thoughts that ran through Beat's head as he watched from behind. After what seemed like ten seconds, Hayashi opened an eye.

"I feel no different!" One of the pirates in the group yelled. Another one agreed.

"How do we know if it worked?!" A third pirate asked. Hayashi rolled his eyes, pulled his gun out of his holster -like he usually does in the games- and shot one of his own fellow pirates. To Beat's surprise, he didn't hear a thump.

"Hey!" One of the dumber pirates pointed out. "You're not dead."

"He shot me!" another voice yelled. Beat guessed that was the pirate Hayashi used for a guinea pig.

"YOU!!" Hayashi turned to Rhyth, who had a smirk on her face. "Are you Elizabeth Turner?! The daughter of the great William Turner?!" He picked up the piece of bloody gold he had just dropped in, and shook it an inch from her face in rage. Rhyth continued to smirk.

"No." She replied with a smile. This wasn't the smartest thing to do, for Hayashi went and slapped her across the face with such force, she was knocked off the pile of gold, along with the medallion. Rhyth's fall was broken just before she hit the water. Beat chose this as the opportune moment.

The rudie swam over silently and looked at Rhyth closely. Despite the fact that her hair was slightly messy and she now carried a couple of injuries, she was no less than perfect. Beat's hand reached out and gently caressed Rhyth's cheek.

Rhyth opened her eyes to the sensation of something brushing against her face and made eye contact with a familiar brown eyed, red haired boy that was drenched from head to toe. Beat's hair was matted against his face from the water, which -to Rhyth- made him look... er... let's not go there.

Beat quickly put a finger to his lips and beckoned her to follow him. Rhyth did immediately as he was told and stepped into the cool water. Beat's arm went around her waist as he helped her get across the stream and into the cave across from them.

Once the two rudies were away from the angered pirates, Beat turned to Rhyth. Both of them seemed at a loss for words... so there was only one way to explain how he felt... well actually, there were two, but he chose the safer one.

In one quick movement, Beat pulled Rhyth into a loving hug. Of course, Beat wouldn't say it was a 'loving' hug... it was a sibling love... yeah, that's it!

"You idiot." Beat managed to whisper in the girl's ear. Rhyth just smiled.

"Jerk." She whispered back.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Don't take so long, next time!"

Beat pulled away from Rhyth and looked at her with eyes full of both concern and worry. The only way to describe them is to say Inuyasha eyes. Ya know... when he's all worried about Kagome and the couple have one of those cute moments?

Anyway, so Beat looked down at Rhyth with those adorable Inuyasha eyes that were so full of concern.

"Well..." Rhyth looked up at the rudie. "It's just that you took so long... and dreams never go right with the story line..." She started to feel guilty for saying what she had said.

"Rhyth... I'm sorry we didn't come in time..." He told Rhyth, looking her in the eye. "I would've come sooner... but... we had a few minor setbacks." He suddenly chuckled. "You should know... you've read the book." Rhyth giggled.

"Well, actually..." Rhyth looked up at her friend childishly. "I... haven't actually 'finished' it yet..." Beat gaped.

"WHAT?!" Beat stared at the girl in surprise. "What do you mean 'you haven't finished it yet'?!" Rhyth blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm on the last page..." She explained. "I only read to the part where Jack Sparrow escapes from the gallows."

"Oh..." Beat looked slightly frustrated at this.

"Well... thanks again, Beat." She said sweetly and in one swooping movement, kissed him on the cheek. The rudie turned a light shade of pink as she did so.

"Er... we'd better get going." He stammered, avoiding Rhyth's eye. Rhyth smiled and agreed.

"Hey, Rhyth?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get the dress?"

& & & & &

"Oh that lousy son of a-" Yoyo paused to gingerly touch his head, which had a large lump from the oar that Beat hit him with. "When he comes back... I'm gonna make him pay! Ow!" the rudie twitched once again. "Okay... anger... not good for head."

Yoyo had woken up a few moments ago after tilting the boat just enough so that he fell into the water, but the boat was able to retain it's usual position. After several curses, he had climbed onto the rocky shore to dry himself off and plot against Beat.

"Speaking of Beat..." Yoyo muttered to himself. "Where is he?" His eyes widened in realization. _'He... he's gone to rescue Rhyth!'_ The rudie groaned inwardly and stood up. "Beat, you idiot! Now you've probably gotten into more trouble than you already have!"

Yoyo ran through the cave, quietly calling his friend's name out, hoping that he would hear it.

"Beat." He whispered for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Beat! Where the fuck are you?!"

The rudie walked down a small ramp made of stone that had been smoothed out by several pirates running up and down the same place several times. As he turned the corner, he realized that several of these pirates were standing in front of him, loaded pistols held up to his chest.

"Oops." Yoyo said, grinning. "My bad." He started to move back, when he felt another pistol poke him in the back.

"Uh oh..."

& & & & &

"Yoyo?" Beat looked around the area. "Yoyoooo!! Where are you, man?"

"Do you think he fell in the water?" Rhyth asked, kneeling down to look at the surface.

"Nah." Beat replied with a smile. "We would see his hair." Rhyth laughed lightly.

_'Yep.'_ She thought happily. _'Same old Beat...'_

"So..." Beat started as he sat down beside Rhyth in defeat. "He's not here... now what?" Rhyth looked over at Beat.

"I think I know where he is..." Rhyth explained. "But if I'm right, that means we have to leave him behind." Beat was left in a state of shock.

"WHAT?!" He stuttered. "But... but why?"

"Well, there's actually a code..." She started, looking down at her reflection in the water. "One of the rules is... 'Anyone that falls behind... gets left behind.'" Beat gave Rhyth an are-you-insane look, which depressed her even more. "It's not MY fault! It goes along with the story! We're supposed to leave him behind!"

Beat stayed silent for a while. After a few moments, he averted his gaze to the water.

"You know..." Beat started, gazing into the watery blackness. "You had me worried for a bit..." Rhyth turned to her friend in surprise.

"What?" Rhyth asked, not believing her ears.

"Well... you got captured by pirates. What else was I supposed to do?" He looked over at Rhyth, a lazy smile on his face.

"Oh, I don't know..." she replied sarcastically. "Not care?" Beat whacked her on the back of the head lightly.

"Why would I? You're my friend!"

Rhyth and Beat exchanged smiles. For some reason, Beat found it natural to open up to her... she was like... a sister. But even I ('I' meaning the narrator) don't open up to my sisters.

_'What... what if I really do care for Rhyth more than a sister...'_ Beat asked himself silently. He then shook his head. _'No way! Rhyth's way too good of a friend... despite the fact that we fight constantly, tease each other to no end and blackmail one another every day, it's as if we've known each other forever!' _The rudie let out a sigh. _'Yeah... **real** good friends.'_

"Well..." Beat started, coughing slightly. "I guess we'd better get going now..." Rhyth nodded as she followed Beat over to the rowboat.

& & & & &

"Look!" Jazz yelled at Corn. "They're back!"

The blonde-haired boy ran over to the starboard (right for all u land lovers) side of the ship and leaned over the side.

"Hey!" He said happily. "You're right! BEAT!! RHYTH!! YOYO!!" By this time, the rest of the crew had run, walked or crawled over to their side of the deck to see what was going on. After what seemed like one to many moments of cheering, Beat and Rhyth had finally climbed aboard.

"Rhyth!" Jazz said happily, hugging her friend. "You're alright!"

"Jazz?! I'm so happy to see you!" She said, pulling away from her. "You're Ana Maria?" Jazz nodded glumly.

"Sucks to be me."

"Beat!" Corn walked up to his friend, hand raised in congrats. Beat replied with a high five and some totally cool handshake. "You saved Rhyth! Good job, man!" Beat smirked sheepishly in reply.

"Wait a second..." Jazz took a few looks around the group to make sure. "Where's Yoyo?"

There was silence as everyone turned to face Beat. The rudie looked down at the ground with guilt as he managed to say, "He... he fell behind."

TBC...

Well, there you have it! Short but sweet! Kind of a more emotional part of the story. Not really my funniest, but it's sweet. Beat and Rhyth are really starting to warm up to each other now


	10. I know whose blood you kneed

Hiya! Er... for people who have author alerts, sorry that this isn't the eleventh chapter. I'm working my ass off on it. Don't' blame me, though. I just got back from New Jersey! I changed a bit in this chappy... just to make it a bit funnier. I think you'll like it.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 10: I know who's blood you need**

_'Mommy...'_

This was the thought that passed through Yoyo's mind as he looked around at the nasty horde of pirates. After several seconds of thinking out his will, the pirate in front of him let out a cry of surprise.

"You!" He gasped, not seeming to believe his eyes. "You're still alive?!"

"Er..." Yoyo looked at himself to see if someone had shot him already and he hadn't felt it. To his relief, he had sustained no injury. "I guess so." He replied with a grin.

"Not for long!" The pirate beside him yelled, thrusting his gun closer to his side. Yoyo knew there was only one way out of this.

"Pebelewth." The pirates looked at Yoyo with a puzzled expression. "Pelewbwith." Their expressions were still blank. Yoyo closed his eyes in thought. "Par... par... parsley... parsnip... party..." As Yoyo muttered off different words, he silently prayed one of the pirates would correct him. To his relief, someone did.

"Parley?" A grin appeared on Yoyo 's face once again. The one who answered was the one who had yelled the death threat and poked him in the side with his pistol. From what he could tell, the one who had answered him had a wooden eye. It was Ragetti.

"Ah! That's the word!" Yoyo exclaimed. "PARLEY!!"

"Parley!" Ragetti 's partner fumed. "Damn to the depths whoever thought of parley!!"

"It was the french." Yoyo explained, blocking the barrels with his fingers. "Latin based folk... inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise!" Pintel said with a smile. Yoyo frowned at this.

"Yes, but they're also the inventors of raisins." He pointed out. "The nasty things. They're making a mockery out of grapes! The french are also eunuchs." He added, making scissors with his index and middle fingers. Pintel grinned sheepishly.

"I used to date a eunuch." Yoyo cringed at the thought.

"Er... too much said there."

& & & & &

"Yoyo 's... gone?" Corn seemed to just stare into space. "No... he couldn't have... he can't be..."

"He did." Beat growled, his eyes still fixated on the floor. After a few moments he finally led Rhyth away from the group and into the lower part of the ship.

"Beat..." Rhyth gave Beat a worried look as she sat down. "What's wrong?" Beat didn't answer. "It's not your fault. You know that. Try not to worry about him. He can handle himself." She smiled weakly, hoping that he would to the same.

"Your hand..." He muttered. Rhyth gave him a questioning look, then remembered that her hand had a gash in it. "Is it okay? Let me have a look..."

"It's okay..." She murmured softly, taking a quick glance at her palm. To her dismay, Beat gave her a disapproving look. Rhyth sighed and gave him his hand.

He got you good..." Beat muttered, stroking the gash gently. Rhyth winced as his thumb traced the cut, so he stopped. "It still hasn't stopped bleeding..." Letting go of Rhyth's hand, Beat took the sleeve of his shirt and tore off a strip of cloth. "Let me see your hand again." Beat took Rhyth's hand and gently wrapped the cloth around it. Rhyth blushed slightly at his touch, but calmed down after a second.

"And... there." Beat finished tying the knot on the bandage. Rhyth winced once again. "Sorry..."

"It's okay..." She replied quietly, looking up at Beat. _'Gods, he's cute...'_ She informed herself silently. This thought caused Rhyth's cheeks to turn a light pink.

"Something wrong?" Beat asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Rhyth shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

"No..." She replied quietly. She looked down at her hand, which was still being held by Beat. The rudie soon realized too, and immediately let go.

"Er..." Beat blushed and looked away. "Sorry..." He muttered. Rhyth smiled.

"You know, Beat..." Rhyth started. "At first, I thought you were a total jerk... then I got to know you." She looked up at Beat, who had turned to her. "You really aren't as mean as I thought you were... you're actually kinda sweet..." Rhyth felt the heat rise to her face once again. "That time... after your mother died-"

"I nearly killed you..." Beat muttered. "And you still stayed..." He looked up at Rhyth. "Why'd you stay with me?"

"You..." Rhyth looked at the floor. "You were in pain..." Beat's eyes were still full of question, so she continued. "You were suffering at the loss of your mother... I didn't want you to be like that forever..."

Beat smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Rhyth." He said, taking her hand once again. Rhyth nodded and quietly smiled in return. Her expression then saddened as she pulled her hand away and jerked the medallion she was wearing off of her neck. She then handed it to Beat.

"It's yours." She said in a choked whisper. "I think you might want it back." Beat gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean, Rhyth?" He asked gently. Rhyth shook her head, ignoring the tears stinging at her eyes.

"No, Beat... you don't understand... the blood to be repaid... they need your blood... not mine... "

Beat looked from her, to the medallion. "What? You're saying that they want my blood... and you never told me?" His eyes reverted back to their cold look instantly. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I-" Rhyth's eyes were full of regret and fear, which soon changed into anger. "Well, last I checked, I was with Hayashi for the past ten chapters or so! What was I supposed to do?! Send you a carrier parrot?!"

Beat froze. Her counter-attack made sense. They had just reunited after several days of being apart. But that didn't change anything!

"You could've told me right at the beginning!" He snapped.

"What?!" Rhyth looked like she would punch him any second now... "At the beginning?! Hello!! I didn't even know it was going to go along with the story! It is a dream, remember?!"

"So this is how you thank me for saving your ass from Hayashi... AGAIN!!! How many times have I saved you so far?! Let's see... one, two, three, four, five, six, seven-" Beat was interrupted by a dignified snort.

"Yeah, sure... you saved me seven times!" Rhyth said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "The only times you did save me were when you weren't drooling over Gum!"

"Gum?! That's Corn's girl! Why would I drool over her?!"

"'Cause you like her!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"DO NOT!!"

"DO TOOO!!!"

"I'm telling you! I don't like her! I like-" Beat froze. He had just barely given away the girl he liked to Rhyth. The scariest thing was that he didn't know what he was going to say! That meant he subconsciously had the hots for someone and he didn't entirely know who!! "...Somebody else..." He finished quietly. He watched in fear as a smirk tugged at the corner of Rhyth's lips.

"Really?" She said in a tone that made Beat shiver. "Who is it, then?" Beat simply crossed his arms.

"Like I'd tell you!" He spat. Rhyth simply smiled evilly.

"Come on... you can tell me."

"No I can't." He countered bluntly.

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"You're mean!" Rhyth said as she continued to tease him. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't trust you." he replied with a growl. Rhyth smirked.

"Does that mean that I might be one of the people that you like?"

"NO!!!"

& & & & &

"You!" Barbossa, better known as Hayashi glared at the green-haired pirate in front of him. "I thought we marooned you on that god forsaken island!"

"You did." Yoyo said bluntly, but Yoyo's attitude wasn't the only blunt thing there.

"Ow!" Yoyo rubbed his sore head, which had just been hit with the handle of a pistol. "What'd I say? I was being honest!"

"I don't really give a damn!" Hayashi spat. Yoyo let out a sigh as he rubbed the fresh lump on his skull.

"You're not a very nice captain." Yoyo mumbled, gingerly touching the fresh lump on his head. Hayashi scowled.

"I don't need to be nice." He said coldly. "Kill him." He muttered before turning to leave. Pistols shot up on all sides. Yoyo closed his eyes. There was only one thing to do... He didn't want to do it... but he had to.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?"

Hayashi paused in mid-stride. He turned around swiftly to send a cold glare at Yoyo. Hayashi knew very well that it was a rhetorical question, so he decided to answer it like one.

"Hold your fire." The captain/policeman/maniac growled. Nobody dared lower their weapons. "Put the guns down!" The pistols immediately dropped to their sides. Hayashi strode over to Yoyo.

"You know whose blood I need?" Yoyo smirked and nodded.

"I know whose blood you need."

Tadaaa!! I just had to add another eunuch bit. They're hilarious! Just so you know, I'm working on other fics as you read... either that, or I'm sleeping or at school. Goddamn school... Neway. Review please!


	11. The Pearl Attacks

Hi!! I know that people have been waiting a really, really, really, really, really long time for this, but had a real bad case of writers block and a horrible grounding. Haven't you wondered why I haven't updated anything yet? I was grounded from the internet! Yeah… like that would ever stop me! I sneak onto my mom's computer in the office. She still has it. muahahahaha!!!

Well, chapter eleven is strange… very strange indeed. God, I don't seem to be going anywhere with this! Well, either way, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Is there even a point in saying it?

**Chapter 11: The Pearl Attacks**

"Come on! Tell me!"

Rhyth continued to prod Beat, who in return, continued to stay silent.

"I told you! I'm not sayin' anything!" He snapped. Rhyth smiled.

"Please?" She asked, her shiny blue eyes getting even bigger. Beat scowled at the girl.

"No." He replied coldly. Rhyth frowned.

"You know… as soon as we wake up, I'm gonna pick on you until you tell me!" She twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "And you know what else?" A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. "It will prove that we were in the same dream together."

Beat's eyes widened in fear. He could see it now… Rhyth following Beat's every move, prodding him to fess up until he snapped. Oh the horror!

"Okay… I'll give you one hint… but that's it!" Rhyth's face lit up.

"It better be a good hint." She said, poking him in the chest. Beat grinned.

"Oh, it does." He replied. "Are you ready for it?" Rhyth nodded, a look of excitement in her eyes. "She's a GG."

Rhyth gaped. "A GG?" She repeated. Beat nodded with a grin. Rhyth scowled. "Oh, that really narrows it down!" She snapped, rolling her eyes. Beat continued to grin.

"Well, when you look at it, I've narrowed it down to four girls. Either Gum, Cube, Boogie or Jazz." At first, he noticed a slight hint of sadness in Rhyth's eyes, which she immediately changed to a mischievous look. Was she jealous? Did she have feelings for him? He wasn't completely sure.

"Well, then." Rhyth started, crossing her arms. "Let the prodding begin!"

& & & & &

"WHAT?!" Hayashi gaped at the rudie in front of him. "Let me get this straight. You are expecting to leave me on a tiny island with nothing but a name and watch as you sail away on my ship?"

"Oh, hell no!" Yoyo replied with a smirk. "I expect to leave you on a tiny island while sailing away in _my_ ship and I'll call the name back to you."

"You're not a very fair pirate." Hayashi growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Yoyo smirked.

"Yo. The keyword in there is _pirate._" He replied. Hayashi simply glared. "Not to mention the ship was mine originally." The rudie picked up an apple and cleaned it with the sleeve of his shirt. "And I must say, you've done a bad job taking care of it." He finished his sentence by biting a chunk out of the fruit in his palm. "Mmm… good apples you got here!" Hayashi scowled as he watched Yoyo savour the taste of his favorite fruit. But before he could say anything, Yoyo had started talking again.

"You know, I should be thanking you for marooning me on that island to die." He said, taking another bite of his apple. "Because if you didn't, I'd have an equal share in the curse… same as you." He then grinned. "Then I wouldn't be eating this delicious, scrumptious, juicy apple right now!"

Hayashi growled and cursed under his breath. He was about to protest when the door burst open.

"Captain!" The pirate yelled, almost excited. "The Interceptor! It's out there!"

Hayashi smirked. "Good. Ready the cannons. We'll shoot it down!"

"Yo!!! What about my ship?"

"It's not your ship yet." Hayashi growled.

"All in good time."

"That's it!" Hayashi slammed his fist against the wooden table. "Get this bastard out of here!"

Yoyo was about to protest, when a pair of cold, clammy hands grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Yo! I'm not done yet!!!"

"All in good time, Jack." Hayashi said before he was dragged out of the room.

& & & & &

Beat lifted the trap door and climbed onto the main deck. Everybody was running around in a frenzy, grabbing ropes and jerking them around. Boogie stopped in front of him.

"The Pearl…" She panted. "It's found us!"

Beat's eyes narrowed. What could they possibly be after? He then remembered what Rhyth had said to him. They needed _his_ blood! But did they know he was the one yet? If Yoyo told them…

"Er… Beat?" Boogie waved a hand in front of his face. "You there?"

"Huh?" Beat snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah…"

"We need to go, NOW!!" Just as she said this, a cannon was fired from the Pearl. Beat felt a surge of panic as he looked down at the trap door where Rhyth was. "I'll be right back." He said, rushing back down to the lower floor.

"Rhyth!" Beat looked around wildly, trying to find the young girl. "Rhyth!!!"

"Beat…"

The rudie paused, looking down at the floor. Rhyth was sprawled on the lower deck.

"Rhyth…!" Beat knelt down, rolling his friend over. "Holy shit… are you okay?!"

The blue-haired girl opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah… I think… Beat let out a sigh of relief, pulling Rhyth as close to him as he could.

"Thank the gods you're okay!" He whispered hugging her tightly.

"Well I'm not going to be if you keep crushing me." Rhyth growled. Beat immediately let go.

"Sorry." He muttered. Rhyth simply giggled.

"Well then… shall we be going?" Rhyth gave Beat a puzzled look. "We have some Rokaku pirates to kill!" To his relief, a grin spread across Rhyth's face.

"Alright!" She cheered, punching her fist into the air. "Finally, some action!" Beat smiled as he pulled Rhyth up onto her feet.

"So will you tell me who your crush is now?"

"Nope."

& & & & &

Yoyo jumped out of the way as a cannonball was fired into his cell. Steadying himself, he crawled up to the hole where it had just been fired.

"QUIT BLOWIN HOLES IN MY SHIP, YO!!!" He screamed. "Ah shit!"

The green haired rudie ducked out of the way of another cannonball. "YO!! DID YOU HEAR ME?!" He let out a sigh. "Nope."

Yoyo turned away from the view when something caught his eye. "Oh?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What's this?" He stepped closer to the gate, which now had a big hole in it. Giving the cell door a slight nudge, he watched with a smug grin as it swung open.

"This has gotta be my lucky day, yo."

& & & & &

"Hah! Five already!" Rhyth teased as she ran by Beat, who was in the middle of a sword fight.

"Oh yeah?" He said, glaring at the girl just before finishing off the pirate before him. "That makes seven!" Rhyth scowled.

"Meanie!" Beat smiled in return.

"Oh, and after all I've done for you!" He joked, placing a hand over his heart.

"Such as?" She prodded, poking him in the chest.

"Rescuing you, bandaging up your hand, saving you again…"

"Hah! That was nothing! Besides, this is only a dream!"

"Yep, and a dream is the only place I'll ever hug you." Beat laughed. Rhyth glared before kicking an attacking pirate in a place where the sun don't shine. She then turned to Beat.

"That'll be you someday." She warned before running off. Beat winced.

"That's gonna hurt…" He muttered. "And if it ever does happen, please let it be with the toe and not with the heel of her skates…"

& & & & &

"Hmm… let's see…" Yoyo looked around the deck of the Pearl. "Ooh! I see a rope!" He exclaimed, walking over to the place where a Rokaku pirate had just swung over.

Jerking the rope away from him, he gave the man thanks before swinging over to his destination.

"Oi! Rhyth!"

"Huh?" Rhyth turned around to face Yoyo, a look of surprise in her face. "Hey! You made it!!" She ran up and hugged her friend, who nearly fell over from the impact. Yoyo turned and realized that Beat was shooting him a death-glare. He gave Beat a sly smile, which made him blush and look away. Oh, yes, things were getting good between them. Why else would Beat shoot him a death-glare? Well, there were certain things; such as stealing the last slice of pizza; tricking him into going to the other side of town for no reason; saying that Rhyth had gone missing and she was being held in the Rokaku sewers by Poison Jam and waiting with Rhyth until he came back; and much more. (Well, actually in the last case, it would end up in a full scale war) This case, however, Rhyth had her arms wrapped around his neck. Rhyth pulled back, giving him a quick smile before turning and pegging another unfortunate guy in the nuts. Yoyo cringed slightly, but regained his posture quickly. He turned just in time to stop a blunt sword from hitting his head.

Still holding the blade in his hand, he gave him a scolding finger. "Now, that's not very nice, yo." He said before punching the guy in the head. He turned to Rhyth with a grin. "I always wanted to say that!" Rhyth frowned.

"You've wanted to say a lot of things in here."

"I know… but it's so much FUN!!" Rhyth giggled at his expense.

"You're lucky! You have all the good lines!"

"Yeah… but at least we get to sing later." Yoyo pointed out. Rhyth shrugged.

"True…"

& & & & &

Beat continued to fight the pirates around him. Sadly, they did not let up.

_'This is nuts!'_ Beat's conscience screamed. _'What do we have that they're after?!'_ He thought back to Rhyth down in the lower deck. Then it hit him.

_'The medallion!!'_

Beat sped down into the lower deck, frantically searching for the medallion.

"Damn! Why didn't Rhyth keep that stupid coin on her neck?!" He cried as he threw the table into the wall. "It would make out lives so much easier!!"

A sudden crash caused beat to look up. The trap door had closed and a large beam, which looked strangely like the mast, held it down.

"Oh… no…"

TBC…

Dum dum dum!!! Once again, I leave one of them in a life/death situation. No surprise there. I know a lot of people don't like cliffies, but I'm working on chapter 12 as hard as I can!

You know what? I don't think I'm getting enough sleep. Either that or I have a cold. I'm guessing along the lines of the cold.

Review please!!


	12. MONKEYS!

Hellooo again! Sorry I couldn't get this up as soon as I planned. I've had quite a bit of writers block on this one. I lengthened it, but for people who hate cliffies, you're doomed. But I do cheer you up with a bit of fluff in the middle. You'll like it!

Oh! I also thought of a story idea while I was writing this. If you want to see something like it, just tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own JSRF. If you wanna see a good comic that goes with the storyline of JSRF, go check out Jet Set Revolution! Great comic, Prof. K! Can't wait to read more!!

**Chapter 12: EVIL MONKEYS!!!**

"Guys!!" Beat shook the door violently. "Somebody help me!! Get me outta here, dammit!!!" He stopped shaking the door when one of the pirates stepped on his fingers. Beat climbed back down and searched for another way out.

Sadly, after the mast fell on the door, a leak had started in the ship. He was already up to his ankles in water, and he knew it was going to get much, much worse.

"Ugh… it's days like this that I wish that boats had two doors…" He growled. "Any other day and I wouldn't care."

Beat continued to search for any means of escape when something shiny caught his eye. It was the medallion! The red-head rushed over to it, his arm extended to it's fullest length. He was almost there…

And then it was gone. He looked around, trying to figure out where it went. His question was answered by the screech of a monkey. Beat squinted his eyes to get a better look at it. Then he gasped. It was the same monkey that had come into the garage a few months ago! That stupid primate had bitten him more than once and seemed to have a strange liking for Rhyth. If you asked him, he'd say that monkey was a perv. (hey! Should I do a fic on that?! That would be sooo fun!!! Tell me if I should. I'll be waiting!)

You!" He cried. "You're that stupid chimp!" The monkey screeched tauntingly before climbing out of the room through the door.

"Hey!!!" Beat cried. "Who said you could take that?! Get your ass back here!!" Knowing that it wouldn't return, he let out a sigh and sat down on the steps, resting his head in his hands. "This is not a good day."

& & & & &

"Hahahaha!!!"

Yoyo laughed maniacally as he slaughtered pirates around him. "God… and I thought spraying police was fun! This is the BEST!!!" He took a quick glance around, trying to find out where his friends were. Well, there was Rhyth… fairly easy to spot. Boogie, Garam and Combo were all kicking ass too. Then there was Jazz. Due to her death glare she kept shooting at him, he could spot her from a mile away. Then there was the case of the scarf. He turned in another direction and found Corn, Soda, Clutch, Gum and Cube (For people that are confused, Gum and Cube are now part of the crew. Couldn't live without 'em!).

_'Wait…'_ Yoyo thought. _'Somebody's missing…' _

"Yoyo!!" Rhyth tore Yoyo out of his thoughts as she ran up to him. "Have you seen Beat anywhere? I can't find him!" Yoyo's face lit up.

"Oh! That's who was missing!" He laughed. His face then turned to one of horror. "Oh shit!"

"Rhyth!" He cried, taking her shoulders. "Remember the chapter in the book where the Pearl attacks?" Rhyth nodded. "This exact scene?" Rhyth nodded once again. "What did Will do?"

"He got trapped in the lower decks." She replied. "Then the ship explodes." Rhyth gasped. "No… don't tell me he's down there!!" Yoyo nodded grimly.

"Rhyth. Give Beat the instructions on how to escape. You need to before we all get captured." Rhyth nodded quickly before running to the trap door.

"Beat!" She cried, falling right in front of the door. "Beat are you there?!"

Beat turned to the sound of Rhyth's voice. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Rhyth…" He climbed up to the very top of the steps. "You've gotta help me, Rhyth! I'm going to drown if I don't get out of here. Rhyth's eyes saddened ever so slightly.

"Beat… I can't do much right now… but I can tell you how to get out." Beat nodded in understanding. "Find the place where the boat is leaking. At the rate it's filling up, it has to be a big hole. You can probably fit through it." Beat nodded once again. "The pirates from the Pearl are going to ignite the explosives soon, so the ship's going to be in flames. You don't have much-" Rhyth was silenced when Beat placed his hand on hers.

"Rhyth… I'll be okay." He said soothingly. The young girl managed to put on a choked smile. "Thanks for everything." He added, squeezing her hand affectionately.

Before Rhyth could reply, she was jerked away by a couple of Rokaku pirates.

"Beat!!" She screamed. Rhyth tried to struggle, but to no avail. Beat watched helplessly as she was dragged off.

"Rhyth…" His eyes then narrowed. He needed to get out of this place more than ever now.

& & & & &

"Alright then, you scallywags!" Pintel cried, pointing a gun to the rudies tied to the Pearl's mast. "If anyone even THINKS the word 'parley', their guts will be on a platter for dinner!!"

Yoyo, who was tied up beside Rhyth, let out a sigh.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Yoyo asked Rhyth in not but a whisper.

"I hope so…" She replied just as quietly. Yoyo nodded and turned back Rhyth, who seemed deeply worried about her dear friend. Yoyo then let out a cry.

"Rhyth…" He whispered. She gave him a questioning look. "Rhyth… it's the monkey!"

Rhyth followed his gaze and nearly screamed. It was the monkey!! No! Not the monkey!! It was that same perverted monkey that followed her home from the zoo! Why did it have to be here?!

The little primate grinned wickedly at Rhyth, who tried her best to inch away.

"Yoyo… help… I really don't like that monkey…" She whimpered, getting as close to Yoyo as possible.

"I know…" He muttered. "Do you know how many times he bit me?!"

"Yoyo!"

"I know!!" Yoyo looked around at the other crewmembers, who knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Okay…" He whispered, getting a firm grip on the rope. "One… two… three!"

The rope was pulled off and the crew was soon fighting again. Yoyo was in the midst of fighting one of the larger pirates when…

"Yo! Wait a minute." He said, pausing his fight. "Look at the size of your hand, yo! You don't wanna get the curse of yours lifted." The pirate raised an eyebrow in question. "See, if your hand is bigger than your face, you have… er… um… Inu…pochi-itis!" He exclaimed. The pirate remained at a stand still. "Inupochi-itis!" He said once again. "It's a new disease that is fatal to mortals! And eunuchs!" The man glanced raised his hand in front of him, a slight look of worry on his features. Yoyo then shoved the man's hand into his face, causing the pirate to cry out in anger.

"Psyche!" Yoyo cheered! "That is the oldest trick in the book, yo! How could you fall for that?!"

The pirate removed his hand from his face and let out a battle cry. Yoyo laughed nervously.

"It was just a joke, yo!"

& & & & &

"AHA!!!"

Beat had searched frantically for the hole in the ship. He was shocked to see that it wasn't at big as he planned.

"Aw, man! Now what?" He cried, running his fingers through his wet hair. "Well… if the hole isn't big enough, I can always _make_ it big enough!"

Using his foot, Beat started to kick away the boards. Each kick became more and more difficult, for the water was now up to his torso.

"Damn… you… Rhyth!" He grunted as he continued to kick the planks away. "I'm… gonna… kill you… for- AUGH!!!"

& & & & &

Rhyth fought her way up to the port side of the ship to look out for Beat. He was taking way too long! She watched anxiously at the waters, trying to pick out a spot of red. Still no luck.

_'Please be alright, Beat.'_ Her conscience cried. Several more moments passed and still no sign of Beat.

The next thing she saw froze her in her tracks. The ship burst into flame, and exploded, slowly sinking into the cold depths of the sea.

"BEEAAT!!!!!"

TBC…

Hey! A cliffie! Whaddya know! I warned u! (especially u, Vegas!)

Anyway, about the monkey. Do you think that would be a funny fic to read? Just a bit of humor and a tad bit of romance. Nothing big. Just an evil, perverted monkey that follows Rhyth and Beat home from the zoo. Oh! The horror! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Well, review! I need some ideas here!!


	13. Overstaying Your Welcome

Okay! CHAPPY 13 is UP! YAAY! Not much to say… except for… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

**Chapter 13: Overstaying your welcome**

Rhyth fell to her knees at the sight of the explosion, tears constantly streaming down her cheeks. "Beat… no…" He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't!

She let out another choked sob, too scared to move. Yoyo, who had seen the explosion, wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay, Rhyth." He whispered. "Beat's been in worse situations." Rhyth bit her lip.

"But…" She whimpered, glancing over at the wreck. "I hope so…"

Rhyth felt a sudden spark of anger in her chest. Hayashi had killed Beat! She would never forgive him! Turning to the captain, she charged for him, letting out a cry of anger.

"You bastard!" She screamed, lunging at him. But before she could get close enough to even kick, Rhyth jerked back by a couple of pirates.

"Well, Ms. Turner." He growled, shooting an icy glare at her. "You have overstayed you're welcome on this ship and I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Hayashi pushed Rhyth back into the group of pirates behind her. She let out a cry of terror as they started to feel her up. Even the monkey was having some fun by jumping on Rhyth's head and pulling her hair. Oh, how she hated it! She wanted it to stop right then and there. Several of her friends tried to get to her, but the ones on the outside fought them off. Besides, she was now completely surrounded by hormonal men! She felt tears sting at her eyes as she struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"OI! BARBOSSA!"

Everyone, including the pirates who were groping Rhyth, stopped to see who it was. Rhyth turned in the direction of the voice, a smile spreading across her features.

"Beat…" She said under her breath as she took the monkey off of her head and chucked it across the deck. He was alive! But… how?

Yoyo, who stood outside of the perverted group, grinned. Beat was lucky that he hadn't seen Rhyth before she was felt up. How many people would enjoy seeing that young optimistic girl go evil on them? Looking back at Hayashi, something clicked in his mind. His blood! He wasn't safe just yet.

"Oh?" Hayashi said, raising an eyebrow at the newcomer on his ship. "And who might you be?" Yoyo, fearing the life of his friend, butt into the conversation.

"Oh! He's nobody! Just a cousin of my aunt's nephew's… brother." He lied. "Great singing voice though… eunuch." Yoyo once again made scissors with his index and middle fingers. Despite the fact that she was nearly gang raped, Rhyth couldn't help but giggle. Beat, however, didn't seem too pleased with the last statement.

"My name is Will Turner!" He snapped. "I'm the guy whose blood you need!" Pulling a gun from his belt, Beat pointed the barrels to the side of his head. "If I die, the curse of yours will never be lifted! Yo-I mean Jack even said so!" Yoyo, now fearing his own life, turned back to Hayashi.

"Did I say cousin of my aunt's nephew's brother?" He asked, sweating slightly. "I was just getting to the blood bit!" Hayashi ignored his rants and kept his attention on the auburn-haired teen.

"Well then, Mr. Turner…" He said in a low voice. "What do you wish for us to do?"

"Rh-Elizabeth goes free!" He cried. Yoyo, realizing the mistake Beat was getting them into, went to object, but before he could speak, Pintel clamped a hand over his mouth. Hayashi smirked.

"Anything else?" He asked." Yoyo motioned toward their other friends.

"And the crew! They can't be hurt!" Yoyo shook his head frantically, trying to correct him. Beat didn't seem to notice.

"Alright then. If those are the terms, I agree with them."

Beat couldn't believe his eyes.

He was being held back while Rhyth was forced onto a small plank. Several pirates loyal to Hayashi cheered on the young girl as she was shoved further out. Beat and Yoyo exchanged nervous glances.

"HAYASHI, you BASTARD!"

The whole crew on the Pearl froze in horror, each one of them turning to face him. Hayashi was the last.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, an evil look in his eyes. Beat's eyes narrowed, knowing he had found a weak spot.

"Bastard." He replied, smirking.

"No, you ass! The other thing!"

"You?"

"THE FIRST THING!" Beat grinned.

"Oh! You mean Hayashi!" The crew winced once again.

"Don't _ever_ call me by that name AGAIN!"

"What name? Hayashi?"

"YES!"

"Really, Hayashi? I don't see what's wrong with the name 'Hayashi' if it's your real name. I mean, Hayashi is so much better than Barbossa!"

"Beat?" Yoyo piped up. The auburn-haired boy turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Beat glared.

"Why should I!" He snapped.

"You're risking Rhyth's life, you know!" Yoyo replied hotly. Beat froze at his statement.

_'Rhyth…"_ Beat bit his lip.

"Fine then." He growled, averting his gaze. He hated losing, even in something as stupid as an argument. Hayashi smirked.

"Glad we've gotten things straightened out." He sneered. He then turned back to Rhyth, who still stood on the plank. Beat gave her a gentle look, trying to comfort her. Rhyth smiled.

"It's such a shame we'll be losing something so fine." He drawled, walking up to the plank. "I'll be taking the dress back." Several of the pirates whistled, while Beat blushed. It didn't look like she had anything on under the dress… due to the low collar and all that. He was surprised to see Rhyth reveal so much of her chest, but this was a dream after all… you could never tell.

Scowling, Rhyth bent down and pulled the dress off of her. Beat let out a sigh of relief to see that she was wearing something under it. What confused him was the fact that the members of the Pearl whistled and cheered. What was there to cheer about? It wasn't like she was in a bra and underwear! Come on! It was a full-length dress!

Rhyth furiously chucked the dress at him. "It matches your teeth." She growled. Hayashi winced, then scratched a fingernail across his pearly white teeth. Rhyth smirked.

"Nice seeing you! Nicer when I don't!" She joked before leaping off of the plank and into the water. The GG's howled with laughter despite the many guns pointed at them. Even Beat chuckled. Rhyth was getting good when it came to dissing people. The next person to get dragged up to the plank was Yoyo. Hayashi wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Did you notice that that little island out there is the one we made you governor of last time?" Yoyo squinted at the small spit of land.

"Uhm… not really, no." He replied with a smile. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously, causing Hayashi to frown.

"Get up there!" He snapped, pushing Yoyo onto the piece of wood.

"Yo! I need a pistol!" Yoyo cried, regaining his balance.

"Ah! That's right! Where is Jack's pistol?" Ragetti handed Hayashi Yoyo's gun, but Yoyo still didn't seem pleased.

"Er… since there are two of us, shouldn't we get two guns?" Hayashi laughed his usual laugh.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." He teased. "You can go and be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself!"

With this statement, he tossed the gun into the water. Swearing, Yoyo ran down the length of the plank and dived into the water. Everyone on the ship paused, seeing if Yoyo would surface. There were several bubbles that surfaced and popped, but still no sign of Yoyo.

All of a sudden, ripples started to form around the same place where Yoyo had jumped. There was a sudden splash as Yoyo's head broke the surface. He lifted the pistol triumphantly.

"Got it!" He called to Hayashi before following Rhyth to the beach. Beat watched with a smirk as Hayashi sent curses at him like cannons. Now that Yoyo was with Rhyth, they would both be okay.

"And as for you, Will…" Hayashi had regained his former posture and smirk. "… you will be giving us some blood."

Rhyth crawled up onto the shore and rolled onto her back in the sand. Yoyo followed her actions, breathing heavily.

"So…" Yoyo started turning his head to her. "Now what?" Rhyth shrugged.

"May as well find that stash of rum." She laughed. Yoyo grinned.

"ALRIGHT! To the rum we go!"

TBC…

OKAY! Done! Hope u enjoy. I'll be working on the next chapter soon!


	14. A rudies life for me!

OMG! I can't believe how long this took me to write! Sorry for the wait, guys! Major writers block! ;

Anyway, this chapter has lotsa fun… and something that the fan girls might like… muahahahaha!

R&R peoples!

**Chapter 14: A rudies' life for me!**

"You sure this is where the rum is?"

"Yeah! 'Course I'm sure!"

Yoyo and Rhyth had clambered inland and they were now in search of the rum stash.

"Three paces from the hollow tree, remember?" Rhyth nodded.

"Yeah… but which one's the hollow tree?"

"Hmm… let's find out, shall we?"

Grinning, Yoyo walked over to the nearest tree. Pressing his ear against the bark, he rapped on it lightly with his fist.

"Aha! Found it!" He exclaimed. "And the first try too, yo!" Turning to face the clearing, he took three long paces. Once he stopped, he jumped on the ground, which, to his surprise, bent under his weight.

"Eureka!" Yoyo cried, his fist shooting into the air. Rhyth came up beside Yoyo, crouching down and brushing away the dirt.

"Yoyo… what does 'Eureka' mean anyway?" Rhyth asked.

"Dunno." He replied. "My mom always told me that it was what some scientist said when he realized something that had to do with the displacement of water and it's relativity to volume… but I just say it to sound smart." Rhyth giggled at his statement.

"You think there's rum down there?" The blue-haired girl asked, watching as Yoyo searched for the handle.

"'Course I do!" He laughed, grabbing the latch and lifting the trap door up from the ground. The two looked down into the cellar, their eyes widening in shock at the sight before them. Instead of the musty, old rum on the shelves, the walls were lined with spray cans and bottles of Soda.

"No way, yo!" The green-haired boy exclaimed as he threw the door to the side. "This is the coolest!" Rhyth followed Yoyo in and searched around for anything else.

"We have some candy over here…" Rhyth said, glancing at the pile of candy. "And a box, too…" She added quietly, letting her fingers run over the wood. "What do you think is in here?" She asked. Yoyo shrugged.

"Dunno… just open it." He replied, still preoccupied with all of the junk food. Rhyth nodded and placed her hand on the lid of the box. With one mighty heave, she pushed the lid off, letting loose a cloud of dust. The blue-haired girl coughed and fanned the dust away with her hand. She looked into the box and gasped. Yoyo, who had turned his attention to her, gave her a puzzled look.

"What?" He asked. "What is it?" Rhyth said nothing. Yoyo, overcome with curiosity, looked over her shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight of it, and a grin formed on his features.

"Those aren't… no way…!" Yoyo couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true! Rhyth bent down and picked up a familiar pair of blue blades. They had blue fuzz at the top and spikes at the heels.

"It is…!" Rhyth replied with a grin. Yoyo reached down and lifted his own blades out.

"We're SAVED!" Yoyo cheered, his free fist shooting into the air. "Now when we fight Hayashi, we're gonna kick his ASS!" Rhyth giggled.

"Hooray for us!" She cried, jumping up and down. "This will be the best Pirates of the Caribbean battle EVER!"

"I say we celebrate!" The green-haired boy declared. "Candy, Soda and reckless dancing around a fire for everyone!"

"Even if it's only the two of us?" Rhyth asked with a grin. Yoyo shrugged.

"Ah well… more junk-food for us!"

Snatching a couple of bottles of pop and an armload of candy, Yoyo climbed up the stairs. Rhyth followed with the skates, knowing that they would be put to good use.

* * *

"You got a lighter, yo?"

Rhyth nodded and tossed him the small object.

"I found it in that cellar." She explained. Yoyo smiled and pointed the lighter towards the pile of sticks that they had collected. Directly behind it was a freshly shaken can of spray paint.

"Alright!" Yoyo declared to his audience of one. "In one hand I have a lighter! The other, a spray can! With these two objects, I shall create FIRE!" Rhyth frowned.

"Yoyo… you have fire with the lighter." She argued. Yoyo glanced at the lighter, a frown forming on his usually cheerful features.

"Alright then… with these two objects, I shall create… BIGGER FIRE!" Rhyth laughed and took a step back. Yoyo flicked the lighter on.

"Three… two… one… ignition! We have lift-off!" He cried, pushing the trigger to release the paint. There was a giant blast of fire, causing both of them to let out a cry of surprise. The flames spread onto the twigs, creating a nice, cozy bonfire.

"Yoyo…" Rhyth said, sitting near the new source of heat. "Promise me one thing…" Yoyo turned his head in question. "Never… ever… do that again!" Yoyo laughed and cocked his head to the side.

"Aw… don't tell me that Rhyth was scared." He teased, sitting down beside her.

"No…" She replied flatly. "I just don't want to be the only one on this island. I need to at least have somebody to talk to." Yoyo chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm not gonna burn myself. Don't worry. Besides, look how much faster it was to light it!" Reaching over, he held out a candy bar to Rhyth. "Kit Kat?" Rhyth laughed and unwrapped the bar, taking a bite.

"So… are we gonna sing the pirate song?" Rhyth asked, grinning. Yoyo shook his head.

"Not until we're sugar high!" He replied happily, taking a swig of soda. Rhyth smiled at his childishness and agreed wholeheartedly.

It didn't take long for the two GG's to become extremely hyper from the sugar and soon, they found themselves dancing around the giant bonfire, singing the pirate songs happily.

_"Yo-ho, yo-ho! A pirate's life for me!"_

_"A pirate's life is a wonderful life! Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho!"_

_"A rollick and frolic and brollic and fight, drink up, me hearties, yo-ho!" _

_"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!"_

_"We pillage, we plunder, and rifle and loot! Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho!"_

_"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho!"_

_"Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate's life for me!"_

The two laughed and spun around, eventually falling into the cool sand.

"I love this song, yo-ho!" He said with a grin. Rhyth laughed and took another swig of soda.

"You know… I could stay here forever…" She murmured. "No troubles… no worries… no Hayashi…" She let out a small sigh and rested her head on Yoyo's shoulder.

"But we have no choice…" Yoyo pointed out. "It's who we are… you know that." Rhyth nodded glumly. "Besides! We have to save our crew if we're going to get out of this hell hole!" Rhyth grinned.

"If this is hell… I'd love to see heaven." Yoyo chuckled at her statement.

"Me too, Rhyth…" He sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "Me too…"

* * *

Beat watched glumly as the ship sailed away from the island, which was now no more than a speck on the horizon. Squinting, he noticed an orange glow near the shore of the tiny spit of land. Beat smirked.

They were okay… for now.

Turning back around, he glanced at the two men… Pintel and Ragetti, he believed their names were… It didn't really matter. Behind the two men were his friends, who had been caged separately. Corn gave him a questioning look, wondering if Beat and Yoyo were okay. Beat nodded and watched in amusement as Corn let out a small sigh of relief.

"You know this isn't going to work if they die… right?" Corn muttered after the two pirates left.

"Yeah…" He replied, averting his gaze. "Corn… tell me… why are they after me in this book?" The blonde let out a sigh.

"You are supposed to be Will Turner." He replied. "The son of 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner. That medallion that Rhyth gave you… it was given to you by Bootstrap so that the men on the Pearl would never be able to lift the curse."

"Yeah I know that already… but what about the blood?" Beat asked. Corn shrugged.

"Dunno… didn't make much sense to me either." He replied. Beat chuckled at Corn's statement.

"So… how's the book supposed to end?" He asked curiously. Corn laughed.

"Like we're going to tell you!" He teased. The auburn-haired boy growled at his 'friends' for not letting him in on the ending.

"I'm gonna kill you for this later…" He snarled. Corn replied with a lopsided grin.

"Alright, but kill me _after_ we win."

* * *

"Yoyo… you're not going to believe this…"

The morning after their little party, the two went back to their stash to see what else they could find. Yoyo turned to see what Rhyth had.

"Whoa! Beat's headphones! No way!" Rhyth smiled.

"Let's see if they work." She said with a grin. Yoyo slipped them over his ears and turned them on.

**_Yo! This is DJ Pirate K comin' to you live with some good ol' fashioned fun! _**

_**People are saying that the Pearl is heading back to Isla de Muerta! Yo! Somebody's gotta stop them man!**_

"Just like PK…" Yoyo muttered. Rhyth, who had found her own headphones, grinned.

"Too true." She agreed, taking a swig of leftover soda. Yoyo continued searching through the food when something caught his eye.

"No way! THERE'S LIME COKE, YO!" The grinning rudie pulled out a couple bottles of the drink, a grin on his face. "I LOVE this stuff!"

Rhyth watched in amusement as Yoyo started singing the lime coke song (You put the lime in the coke, you nut and drink 'em all up! ).

"Still sugar high, I see?" She teased. Yoyo nodded.

"Hell yeah!" he replied with a grin. "I've had more candy and junk food here than I've ever eaten in a week!"

"You're going to get fat, you idiot!"

"Nuh-uh." Yoyo said, pulling up his shirt to reveal a well-toned stomach. (Yoyo fans drool an ocean! ) "My old teacher always said I have a high metabolism, yo…"

Rhyth laughed at her good friend. "Well, come on! Stock up on junk food and stuff! We need to rescue the gang!" Yoyo shot a scowl in her direction as he pulled his shirt back down (Yoyo fans cry me a river!).

"I know, yo!" he whined. "Now, hold open this bag while I get a bunch of stuff."

Rhyth quickly complied with his orders, holding open the bag as her green-haired friend threw whatever he got his hands on into the sack. He managed to stuff in three pairs of blades, some radio watches, Beat and Rhyth's headphones, Corn's hat (Hey! He needs it!), a bunch of bottles of pop and several chocolate bars. Once the bag was full, the two rudies dragged it up the stairs and closed the trapdoor behind them.

"Do not worry, remaining candy bars and bottles of pop!" Yoyo declared. "For I shall be back and I will take the rest of you away! Or, if I'm hungry, I'll just eat ya."

"Come on, Napoleon!" Rhyth said jokingly as she tugged him away. "Save that speech for someone who can breathe. I can see the ship coming!"

"Huh?" Yoyo looked over at the horizon. Sure enough, white masts towered over the waters.

"How are we gonna get the supplies on, yo?" He asked curiously. We'll never get it back."

"They'll bring it on. Believe me." She replied lazily. "Ugh! They're taking too long!"

"Well then, have a swig." Yoyo said, tossing her one of the bottles of lime cola. "If we're going to wait, we may as well have fun while we're at it."

Rhyth opened the bottle and took a large gulp of the sugary drink. "It's on!"

* * *

"Oh! My dearest Elizabeth! I am so glad you are alright!"

As Yoyo and Rhyth boarded the ship, the Commodore and the Governor along with several other soldiers immediately separated them, surrounding one and holding the other back. Yoyo stole several glances at Rhyth, noticing how nervous she was. He knew perfectly well how claustrophobic she was when it came to strangers and the swarming of men she hadn't seen in forever wasn't that comfortable at all.

"Lady Elizabeth…" The commodore faced her, a look which Yoyo could have easily mistaken as parental concern on an up-tight man on his face. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you in any way?" Norrington took this chance to shoot a death glare at the green-haired boy. Rhyth quickly shook her head.

"No! I'm fine!" She urged, taking his arm in means of holding him back. "He's actually been really good to me. Don't hurt him! Please!"

"But, Elizabeth… he's a traitor… along with that insufferable Will-"

"Augh! Will! We have to save him! He's going to be killed by Barbossa's prates!" To her dismay, Norrington did not listen. She grit her teeth together in anger. She had no other choice now…

"Do it for me… as a wedding gift…" It pained her too much to say those words. However, it did catch the attention of the commodore.

"Are you… saying yes to my proposal?" He asked. Rhyth nodded stiffly.

"I am…" She said quietly.

Yoyo could only stare. He had forgotten about this entire scene in the movie. This plan would have to work, not only would Beat's life depend on it, but also Rhyth's future!

Besides, who wants to be married when they're fifteen?

Despite this, Yoyo put on a grin and piped up. "Ooh! Weddings? I LOVE weddings! Drinks 'round for everyone, yo!" All he received were cold glares from the men around him. "Not even some lime coke? Come on!"

"Shut him up." Commodore Norrington snarled. Yoyo was hit on the head… hard.

"Ow! Damn it, that hurt, yo!" He cried. The soldier who had been responsible with his raised his fist once again. "Shutting up."

"If that is what you wish from me…" Norrington said quietly, almost as if he wished for Beat's demise, "…then I shall do what I can."

Rhyth nodded grimly as Norrington shot orders for Yoyo to be taken below deck. Yoyo gave her an apologetic look as he was dragged past her.

Looking out at the sea, she knew that only Yoyo knew where Beat was… and that there was no chance that Norrington would listen to a pirate.

She knew then that they would have to escape.

TBC…

TADAA! Yay! Chapter 14 finally done! Phew! That took a lot out of me!

Review please!


End file.
